


Mantengamos la relación profesional

by PokeStand



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Es la mayoría un text-fic, M/M, Manuel González - Freeform, Martín Hernández, Texting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeStand/pseuds/PokeStand
Summary: [TextingAU] Manuel González es el escritor de un Best Seller y por culpa de una urgencia termina contratando a Martín Hernández como el editor para su próxima novela, lo cuál descubrirá, es un enorme error.En resumen: Martín es cero profesional y Manuel se termina enganchando en todas las conversaciones (y de paso de él).





	1. (01:01)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mi hermosa y maravillosa partner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mi+hermosa+y+maravillosa+partner).

Domingo 03.06.20xx.

(18:44) Buenas tardes. Lamento molestarte un domingo a esta hora, pero es urgente. Una ex compañera mía te recomendó y quería saber si estarías interesado en trabajar conmigo.

(18:44) Soy Manuel González.

(19:03) es domingo

(19:05) Ya sé.

(19:05) Por eso me disculpé.

(19:12) quien sos

(19:13) Manuel González.

(19:16) ??

(19:17) ¿No me conoces?

(19:24) no

(19:24) que queres

(19:26) Soy escritor. El martes tengo una reunión con Ocholibros Editorial y voy a firmar un contrato para sacar otro libro. Necesito un editor, porque si no me van a asignar uno ellos y encima lo tengo que pagar.

(19:33) a mi tambien me tenes que pagar

(19:35) ¡Sí, ya sé!

(19:35) Me refería a que un editor de la misma editorial va a defender los intereses de ellos, no los míos.

(19:40) yo tengo que estar en esa reunión

(19:41) ?

(19:46) No, no hace falta. Podemos manejarnos por mails.

(20:24) ok

(20:26) ¿Eso es un sí?

(20:29) se

Martes 05.06.20xx.

(14:03) Acabo de salir de la reunión. Les dejé tu celular para que se contacten contigo, pero la mayoría pasará por mí, así que no te molestarán. Me dieron cinco meses para escribir la novela.

(14:06) pasamelo todo al mail

(14:06) la ficha del libro, lo datos de la editorial etc

(14:06) tinchoelmascapo@gmail.com.ar

(14:09) Me estai webeando que ese es tu mail profesional.

(14:13) te voy a cobrar el doble por cuestionar mi profesionalidad

(14:15) Discúlpame por cuestionar tu profesionalidad pero erí un editor que ni siquiera usa mayúsculas.

(14:15) No da una buena imagen.

(14:18) me sobra buena imagen

(14:18) preguntale a tu vieja

(14:18) pasame la ficha de lo que vas a escribir al mail y despes lo miro

(14:19) ...

(14:19) Creo que cometí un terrible error.

(14:22) yo soy el error?

(14:25) Sí.

(14:34) :)

Miércoles 06.06.20xx.

(00:39) AH

(00:39) vos sos el manuel gonzalez ese del best seller

(00:39) el de el policial de la cosa de cristal

(00:41) Sí.

(00:41) Mi libro se llama Carrusel de cristal.

(00:44) sisi mi hermano lo estaba leyendo

(00:44) yo tenia ganas de leerlo porque policial + poema sonaba original

(00:44) pero a el le parecio una cagada

(00:47) Gracias por la crítica constructiva.

(00:48) solo no vuelvas a escribir un libro asi

(00:48) aunque no sea denso y este buenisimo porque hacer la misma idea dos veces es re embole para vos y para mi

(00:50) Weón, si ni lo leíste.

(00:51) no ya se pero el publico si

(00:51) bah es mi opinión

(00:53) Tu opinión no me gusta.

(00:53) Da igual. ¿Leíste la ficha que te mandé, TinchoElMásCapo?

(00:55) chupala

(00:55) y si lo lei

(00:55) la ficha no me dice mucho

(00:55) empeza a escribir algo y dpues mandamelo para poder opinar

(00:56) ah y te mande un mail con el precio completo de los cinco meses de contrato que vamos a estar trabajando y que puede variar depende lo largo y el trabajo que haga

(00:56) pero lo podes pagar en cuotas

(01:11) siempre clavan el visto cuando hablo de precios

(01:11) ue falta de respeto che

Jueves 07.06.20xx.

(03:51) manu

(03:52) manuu

(03:53) jodeme que estas durmiendo

(03:55) manu despertate

(03:56) mira que te llamo

(03:57) mentira no te voy a llamar porque eso no seria profesional

(03:59) pero despertate

(04:00) m

(04:01) a

(04:01) n

(04:01) u

(04:04) señor golzalez

(04:04) gonzalez*

(04:12) bueno no te vas a despertar ya entendí

(04:12) TERMINE TU LIBRO

(04:12) retiro todo lo dicho que dije que dijo mi hermano

(04:13) tengo dos millones de cosas para destacar desde lector y desde editor pero lo lei tan rapido que me duele el cerebro

(04:14) ponete a escribir el nuevo libro

(04:14) que quiero leer mas de vos

(04:21) onda escribiste un solo libro y se convirtio entre los mas leidos de latinoamerica ahre como hiciste eso

(04:21) ni tu vieja te conocia

(04:21) internet tampoco no dice nada de vos y me re jode

(04:26) sos de esos autores misteriosos que la gente crea mitos de que tus papas te abandonaron en un circo y a los diez años ya habías debutado y eras alcoholico y master en póker y de alguna manera saliste adelante con tu vida?

(04:27) porque re pinta

(04:32) bueno te dejo de spammear y me voy a dormir

(04:38) pero ponete a escribir o te voy a buscar a tu casa me entendiste

Jueves 07.06.20xx.

(11:05) Qué chucha Martín.

(12:56) qu

(13:10) ...

(13:10) ¿Te leíste mi libro en menos de dos días?

(13:11) se

(13:14) ¿Y te gustó?

(13:17) no, te mande mil mensajes a las cuatro de la mañana siendo sarcástico

(13:18) Ya po weón no te pongai sarcástico ahora.

(13:19) entonces que mierda preguntas

(13:20) Weá mía po!

(13:21) te comiste unsigno de puntuacion :)

(13:22) TU NUNCA USAI SIGNOS DE PUNTUACIÓN.

(13:22) Erís un conchetumare.

(13:24) me caes bien

(13:25) Ándate a la chucha.

(13:26) jaj

Viernes 08.06.20xx.

(11:05) aracnido pulmonado, de pedipalpos prensiles, cuya cola termina en una uña venenosa

(11:12) ?

(11:13) no te ortives y ayudame

(11:15) ¿Estai haciendo un crucigrama?

(11:16) si

(11:16) Ehh...

(11:17) ¿Escorpión?

(11:17) no

(11:17) siete letras

(11:17) termina en n

(11:18) Ni idea weón.

(11:19) AH YA SE

(11:19) alacran

Domingo 10.06.20xx.

(21:47) Oye.

(21:48) hola buen dia gracias por trabajar conmigo como estuvo tu dia etc

(21:48) no?

(21:49) No.

(21:49) Ni siquiera es de día, en tal caso sería buenas noches.

(21:49) No es el punto, no vine a eso.

(21:52) a que viniste entonces

(21:52) ademas de a demostrar tu falta de educacion

(21:55) ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que erís desesperante?

(21:57) nop creo que no

(21:58) Bueno, ahora lo sabí.

(21:59) viniste a decirme algo o a insultarme

(22:00) ¿No puedo hacer los dos?

(22:00) Qué lástima.

(22:02) estas re gracioso hoy

(22:02) no sabes como me cago de la risa en mi casa

(22:04) Me alegro.

(22:05) la puta que te pario

(22:05) a que venias

(22:07) Ah, sí.

(22:07) Te mandé un mail con el bosquejo del inicio. Son tres hojas nomás pero algo es algo, para empezar. No sé si alargarlo o dejarlo como un prólogo…

(22:09) ahora despues de comer lo leo

(22:09) y no importa si es un bosquejo prologo o capitulo o lo que mierda sea ponete a escribir que los cinco meses se pasan volando

(22:11) Ya sé.

Domingo 10.06.20xx.

(23:34) lo que escribiste es una cagada

(23:36) ¿Discúlpame?

(23:37) no te disculpo un carajo

(23:38) sos el autor de carrusel de cristal

(23:38) y me venis con un choclo de principio

(23:39) ¿En español, por favor??

(23:44) vos sos un autor reconocido que hizo un best seller

(23:44) la gente te va a comprar tu segundo libro por reconocimiento mas que por interes

(23:44) porque tu nombre les suena

(23:44) la mayoría seguro que ni leyo tu primer libro

(23:45) entonces te tenes que proponer dos objetivos

(23:45) enganchar al lector que no te conoce desde el primer momento

(23:45) y cerrarle el orto a los que dicen que carrusel de cristal es un bodrio pesado

(23:46) y en estas tres hojas acabas de hacer lo contrario a esas dos reglas fundamentales

(23:47) O sea...

(23:47) ¿No te gustó? ¿O es muy denso?

(23:48) ¿Eso dices?

(23:49) digo que si no adoro de antemano tu escritura ni te conozco no pasaría de la segunda hoja

(23:49) ojo que no estoy diciendo que lo que hiciste esta mal

(23:49) lo podes poner después

(23:50) pero si yo no trabajara con vos y lo tuyo fuera un manuscrito de editorial

(23:50) ya lo hubiera rechazado

(23:51) Erís super directo.

(23:52) sorry pero asi funciono

(23:52) si te gusta bien y sino jodete

(23:53) No me siento cómodo.

(23:53) A uno le gusta recibir críticas constructivas con halagos y sugerencias.

(23:54) Pero tampoco me disgusta que seas sincero.

(23:54) Gracias.

(23:58) estoy haciendo mi trabajo

(23:58) mandame otro mail ni bien lo corrijas o lo reescribas

(23:59) Ok.

Martes 12.06.20xx.

(14:10) Oye

(14:10) Buenos días.

(14:10) Weón.

(14:16) que necesidad de insultarme

(14:19) ¡Cuál es tu necesidad de hacerme decirte buenos días!

(14:22) si yo no te dije nada

(14:26) No, el otro día.

(14:26) Y tú ni siquiera me devuelves el saludo.

(14:26) Eres molesto porque puedes nomás.

(14:30) jaja si

(14:30) buenos dias

(14:30) que querias?

(14:33) El otro día me quedé con la duda.

(14:33) Aunque no tenga nada que ver.

(14:33) Erís argentino, ¿Cierto?

(14:37) se

(14:37) a los 21 vine a chile porque pegue laburo en una editorial

(14:37) dpues me pudri y empece a hacer freelance

(14:42) Ah, tiene sentido.

(14:55) Oye, otra consulta random.

(14:55) Se me hace que tú debes saber algo.

(14:56) algo de que?

(14:56) se mucho de todo

(14:58) ...

(14:59) era un chiste

(14:59) que querias

(14:59) ?

(15:22) ¿Tení auto?

(15:24) depende

(15:24) si es para hacerte un favor

(15:24) no tengo

(15:24) pero si es para hablar de lo hermoso que es mi bebe

(15:24) entonces si

(15:27) ¡No es para pedirte un favor!

(15:27) Aweonao.

(15:27) Qué me andai tomando por interesado.

(15:29) es un chevy rojo que te enamora a primera vista

(15:29) porque es un chevy

(15:29) y porque es rojo

(15:32) Yo si me comprara uno sería algo más discreto.

(15:32) para que te vas a comprar un auto y no lucirlo ahre

(15:33) Ay, no sé.

(15:33) ¿¿Para transportarme??

(15:33) Mira las preguntas weonas que hací.

(15:35) POR QUE TENDRIAS UN AUTO Y NO SERIA ROJO

(15:35) seguro sos de esos cuarentones que se compran un auto nuevo y gris re incomodo pero barato

(15:35) esos que se te rompen y los tiras a la basura porque son tan poronga que ni las piezas para arreglarlo conseguis

(15:38) ¡No te metai con mi auto gris!

(15:38) Ni lo tengo y ya me lo andai insultando.

(15:38) Y pensar que yo te iba a pedir un consejo.

(15:38) Ahora por eso te podí ir a la mierda.

(15:46) [Foto adjuntada]

(15:47) ¡No me mandís fotos de tu Chevy!

(15:49) admiti que es la cosa mas linda que viste en tu vida

(15:53) ¡Ese no es el punto!

(15:53) Y otra cosa más.

(15:53) No ibai en serio con lo de cuarentón, ¿cierto?

(15:57) cauntos años tenes

(15:59) Qué weá te importa.

(15:59) Seguro menos que tú.

(16:01) tengo 24

(16:01) No me weí’.

(16:06) en serio

(16:06) vos

(16:08) Escribes como si tuvieras doce.

(16:08) como rompes las bolas con como re carajoescribo

(16:08) ...

(16:08) no siquiera respondiste mi pregunta

(16:11) Tengo veinticinco.

(16:16) posta

(16:16) ??

(16:18) ¿Te estai burlando de mí?

(16:19) hace rato

(16:19) pero posta pensé que tenias como cuarenta

(16:19) re loco

(16:21) ¿Por qué hablamos de autos y de nuestra vida personal?

(16:21) Mantengamos esta relación de manera profesional.

(16:24) vos empezaste hablando de autos

(16:24) pero tenes razon

(16:24) corregiste el principio?

(16:30) que me clavas el visto la concha de tu madre

(16:37) manuel

(16:56) forro

Sábado 23.06.20xx.

(00:14) novas a llegar

(00:16) ??

(00:19) No me digai que estas curao otra vez.

(00:26) fue una sola vez la concha de tu madr

(00:26) no vas a llegar con la fecha límite

(00:27) Si faltan cinco meses.

(00:27) Weón exagerado.

(00:28) cuatro meses

(00:28) y tenes nada

(00:28) ponete las pilas

(00:29) te mostre fotos de mi perra?

(00:31) Qué.

(00:31) [Foto adjuntada]

(00:34) Ah, era literal.

(00:35) si, que pensabas??

(00:35) jajaja

(00:37) Parece una alfombra.

(00:39) decimelo en la cara y te cago a bifes

(00:41) Alfombra en el buen sentido.

(00:42) Como una weá que te gustaría abrazar cuando te metes en la cama en invierno.

(00:43) suena a que te vas a la cama solo seguido

(00:46) Puta que erí weón.

(00:46) no lo negaste

(00:46) :)

(00:47) Nah que ver.

(00:47) No proyectes tu vida triste en la mía para sentirte mejor.

(00:48) no se de que hablas si las minitas se vuelven locas por dormir conmigo

(00:48) Ah, sí, seguro.

(00:49) posta

(00:50) Uff.

(00:54) [Foto adjuntada]

(00:55) ?

(00:56) quien no querria acostarse conmigo

(00:57) ¿Ese erí tú?

(00:59) ;)

(01:01) No weí. Ni cagando tení 24.

(01:03) jajajj no me crees?

(01:06) No sé, parecí de dieciocho años.

(01:08) son buenos genes

(01:09) Erís desagradable.

(01:10) jaj por queee

(01:12) ¿Por qué me estás mostrando fotos de tu perra y tuyas?

(01:12) Es la una de la mañana. Ándate a dormir.

(01:13) andate a escribir

(01:13) y se llama Betuna

(01:15) Increíble, creí que tenías las mayúsculas rotas.

(01:16) tu culo esta roto

(01:17) ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

(01:19) se llama interaccion social

(01:19) no estas muy acostumbrado no

(01:24) Me refería a toda la conversación.

(01:24) Ya te dije, mantengamos esta relación de la manera más profesional posible.

(01:24) andate a escribir

(01:29) Ok.


	2. (02:02)

Sábado 23.06.20xx.

(10.37) cuando dije que te pusieras a escribir no pretendía esclavizarte

(10.44) No dormí ni una wea.

(10.46) pero terminaste de escribir el primer capitulo

(10.46) asi me gusta

(10.46) esa es la eficiencia que busco

(10.48) ¿Gracias?

(10.50) anda a dormir y a mas tardar mañana te mando el mail con la devolucion

(10.51) Me llegai a decir que es una mierda y me tiro debajo de un auto.

(10.52) no voy a decir que es una mierda, si no escribis una mierda (¿?)

(10.58) Eres la peor decisión apurada que he tomado en mi vida.

(10.59) nah seguro que tomaste peores

(10.59) como como comprar un producto de llame ya o invadir rusia en invierno

(11.00) Escribiste dos veces como.

(11.02) gracias por tu tolerancia matutina

(11.02) pasa que me quede hasta tarde chateando con un pelotudo

(11.05) ¿Y a mí qué me importa qué anduviste haciendo?

(11.05) ,

(11.06) ??

(11.07) ...

(11.07) ¿Me llamaste “pelotudo” a mí?

(11.09) ¿Vai a dejarme el visto?

(11.11) Eris un dolor de cabeza.

(11.21) De verdad.

Viernes 29.06.20xx.

(14:55) manu no podes mandarme un mail a las tres de la mañana solo con puteadas

(14:55) ue mierda te pasa

(14:56) Me pasa que eris un desconsiderado.

(14:56) Primero te quejas porque no escribo.

(14:56) Pero cuando escribo recibo un mail al día siguiente...

(14:57) SABIS QUE ES MÁS FÁCIL QUE REHAGA EL CAPÍTULO A HACER TODAS LAS CORRECCIONES DE MIERDA QUE ME SEÑALASTE??

(14:59) no me grites

(14:59) ademas es mi trabajo

(14:59) me pagas para eso

(15:02) Y te juro que fue de las peores decisiones que tomé en mi vida.

(15:05) peor decisión fue meter una escena de abuso tan explícita durante ese intento de romance

(15:07) ¡Es una pista para el plot twist!

(15:07) ¿Dices que es demasiado explícita?

(15:07) Y cómo es eso de “intento”...

(15:14) seh intento

(15:14) no hubo mucho romance en tu vida no?

(15:14) :P

(15:14) QUE SABI

(15:15) y si es bastante explicita

(15:15) si lo que queres es ser mas disimulado para sorprender entonces tenes que sacar un monton

(15:15) porque es bastante obvio

(15:17) Ok.

Lunes 02.07.20xx.

(17:55) Me quedé pensando en lo de “intento” de romance.

(17:55) ¿Lo decí porque la escena te pareció mala o qué?

(18:21) se nota mucho el intento de salir del cliche y termina siento como un reverso cliche

(18:21) onda mas que romantico tiene un toque de cinico y de burla

(18:21) como si tuvieras algo en contra del romance clásico

(18:23) No lo había visto así.

(18:23) Voy a ver qué puedo hacer.

(18:26) eso no suena prometedor

(18:27) ¿Y qué wea tengo que hacer?

(18:27) Estoy diciendo que lo voy a mejorar.

(18:30) estas diciendo que vas a hacer lo que puedas

(18:30) tiene tono deque no tenes ganas de hacerlo

(18:34) ¿Y tú que sabí que tono tiene mi voz si está escrito?

(18:35) mandame un audio

(18:41) Me voy a escribir.

(18:45) que mala onda que sos

(18:45) pero cuchame

(18:46) para que una escena te salga mas natural y ni cliche ni forzada podes pensar en alguien que te haya despertado interes

(18:46) y que te gustaría hacer con esa persona aunque parezca simple y aburrido

(18:47) porque se que aunque cualquier cosa que escirbas por mas simple y aburrida que sea si tiene el sentimiento correcto puede ser alta escena

(18:49) Gracias. Me voy a poner a trabajar en eso.

(18:57) :)

Viernes 06.07.20xx.

(21:10) estaba pensando que siempre te escribo cuando tengo algo que criticar

(21:10) asi que vengo a escribirte porque tengo algo para felicitar

(21:11) Weón conchetumare.

(21:11) Primero me obligas a saludarte cuando tú nunca me saludas.

(21:11) Segundo, me escribes hasta borracho y me mandas fotos de tu auto y de tu perra sin contexto. Siempre me escribes.

(21:12) no te felicito un carajo

(21:14) No, felicítame po.

(21:42) ¿Me vai a dejar el visto?

(21:42) Infantil.

(22:18) me quede dormido

(22:23) Mentiroso nomás.

Sábado 07.07.20xx.

(00:32) No me vai a felicitar?

(00:32) ?*

(00:32) ¿*

(00:32) Signo de mierda.

(00:36) ves que ni me saludas

(00:39) Te juro que tú pones a prueba mi paciencia como nadie.

(00:41) ˂3

(00:43) ¿Entonces?

(00:47) bueno bueno che

(00:47) que la escena que te criticaba el otro dia te salio diez puntos

(00:48) de todo lo que escribiste conmigo es lo mejor

(00:48) hasta ahora

(00:48) porque le pusiste ese algo que es solo tuyo de lo que te hablaba

(00:59) Gracias.

(00:59) Tu consejo me sirvió.

(01:02) de nothing

Miércoles 11.07.20xx.

(11:28) [Foto adjuntada]

(11:31) Es una wea super abrazable.

(11:32) Betuna*

(11:32) y si, es hermosa

(11:35) Cómprale abrigo que hace frío.

(11:35) Que la wea no se te vaya a enfermar.

(11:37) Betuna*

(11:37) nah si siempre está en casa que está calentito y si necesita salir a mear o cagar me ladra la puerta

(11:37) es puro amor y toda inteligentosa

(11:39) ¿La entrenaste para eso?

(11:42) se

(11:43) la adopte de la calle cuando me quebre un brazo en una caida de futbol y estaba tan embole en casa que fue como ya fue adopto a un perrito porque fue para esta época re de invierno y por donde vivia estaba lleno de perros abandonados

(11:43) y tipo justo cuandoestaba considerando adoptar alguno fui a comprar al chino y me la encontre toda cagada de frio en una caja con dos perros mas

(11:44) y en ese momento todavia no tenia mucho laburo y me re embolaba porque todo lo que tenia para corregir eran tesis y medio que les mandaba audios porque no podía escribr y tenia todo el tiempodel mundo y asi me puse a enseñarle cosas a Betuna

(11:48) ¿Y los otros dos perritos?

(11:49) uno se lo llevo mi hermano y el otro ya estaba enfermito y no aguantó mucho :(

(11:51) Pero salvaste a dos de morir congelados. Algo es algo.

(11:51) Tu perrita no parece de la calle, juraba que era de raza.

(11:52) nup pero creo que es cruza de caniche porque parece

(11:56) Sí, parece.

(11:56) Mencionaste el fútbol. Si juega Chile vs Argentina, ¿A quién hinchas?

(11:58) argentina, obvio

Domingo 08.07.20xx.

(23:17) Tengo una duda.

(23:18) NO ME PODES BLOQUEAR UNA SEMANA POR HINCHAR A MI PAIS SOBRE EL TUYO PELOTUDO

(23:21) No me di cuenta que te había bloqueado.

(23:21) Pero tengo una duda de trabajo.

(23:22) COMO NO TE VAS A DAR CUENTA

(23:22) TE PENSAS QUE SOY MOGOLICO???

(23:23) ¿Cómo entrenaste a la wea? Porque uno de mis gatos no es muy viejo y le quiero enseñar cositas.

(23:24) Y QUE TIENE ESO QUE VER CON TRABAJO

(23:24) NI LOS MAILS ME RESPONDIAS

(23:25) No seai tan dramático.

(23:25) ¿Se le puede o no se le puede enseñar?

(23:29) Martín.

(23:31) Martín.

(23:32) Tincho.

(23:33) Weón.

(23:46) WEÓN.

(00:00) Señor Hernández, se requiere su presencia en este chat.

(00:09) Puta la weá.

Lunes 09.07.20xx.

(19:07) [Video adjuntado]

(19:12) noooo que amor

(19:12) !!!

(19:12) cuantos gatos tenes??

(19:14) Cuatro.

(19:14) ¿Ves que necesito ayuda?

(19:14) El Nicanor nunca me pesca.

(19:18) le pusiste nicanor por nicanor parra

(19:18) ?

(19:19) pd pasame fotos de todos tus gatitos

(19:25) [Foto adjuntada]

(19:25) La Ale (Allende) es la más vieja.

(19:26) [Foto adjuntada]

(19:26) El Pablo (Neruda).

(19:27) [Foto adjuntada]

(19:27) El Rob (Bolaños o Stark, el que mejor te caiga).

(19:28) [Foto adjuntada]

(19:28) [Foto adjuntada]

(19:28) [Foto adjuntada]

(19:28) [Foto adjuntada]

(19:28) [Foto adjuntada]

(19:28) [Foto adjuntada]

(19:29) Ah, y el del video es el más nuevito, Nicanor (Parra).

(19:30) Que nunca me pesca y siempre anda peleándose con el Rob que tiene su carácter.

(19:37) quiero ir a tu casa a conocer a todos tus gatitos lindos con nombres de autores :)

(19:38) Entiendo que te distrae la belleza de todos, pero te pedí ayuda.

(19:41) no tengo la mas puta idea de como enseñarle a un gato

(19:41) siempre tuve perros

(19:42) No ayudas.

(19:45) ah y tu voz es re serena, me transmite mucha paz

(19:46) ???

(19:47) Nonono

(19:47) Arruiné mi anonimato con el video de mierda.

(19:47) Ugh.

(19:51) ahre que si quiero googleo tu nombre y seguro me salta tu cara y entrevistas

(19:52) No lo hagas.

(19:53) por que jaja

(19:54) Porque no.

(19:55) por que no

(19:55) Porque no po.

(19:56) por que???

(19:57) Porque no quiero.

(19:58) tan feo sos jajaja

(19:59) Pucha que eri infantil.

(20:00) onda no entiendo que te da verguenza si sos feo ponele onda y grítalo al mundo

(20:00) ademas algun dia te voy a conocer en la presentacion del libro o algo asi asi que no se cual es tanto el misterio

(20:02) Y yo no sé por qué tanto interés.

(20:03) psicologia inversa

(20:03) cuanto mas negas mas curiosidad me da

(20:03) ademas de amar romperte las bolas

(20:05) Te voy a bloquear de nuevo.

(20:06) SABIA QUE FUE APROPOSITO

(20:06) forro de mierd

(20:08) Cállate.

(20:09) callamE

(20:11) ……..

(20:12) …………….

(20:14) ………………………………..

(20:16) ……………………………………………………..

(20:19) ……………………………………………………………….basta.

(20:22) ………………………………………………………………………..basta vos

(20:24) ……………………………………………………………………………………entonces no me vai a ayudar a enseñarle weas al Nicanor?

(20:25) ………………………………………………………………………………………………no se como hacer eso.

(20:26) ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….puta la wea.

(23:01) ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(23:03) Respondiste tarde, yo gané.

(23:08) estaba comiendo

(23:08) vos no respondiste puntitos asi que yo gane

(23:10) No.

(23:11) si

(23:13) ¿Tanto te demorai en comer?

(23:15) y me enganche con una película

(23:16) Yo gané.

(23:17) no

(23:19) Sí.

(23:24) e cago en vos manuel desp el infantil soy yo lpm

(23:32) :)

Jueves 12.07.20xx.

(16:35) Pregunta.

(16:35) ¿Mar o montaña?

(16:38) mar en verano

(16:38) montaña en invierno

(16:38) por

(16:41) Para el libro.

(16:43) asi sin contexto me preguntas

(16:44) Sí.

(16:44) Tenía dos ideas en mi cabeza y las dos me gustaban así que mejor si es al azar.

(16:44) Y como en el libro es invierno, que sea montaña.

(16:47) y vos que preferis

(16:49) Me daba igual, por eso te pregunté.

(16:50) nono que preferis vos fuera del libro

(16:51) Ah.

(16:51) Montaña en verano.

(16:51) Mar en invierno.

(16:43) que por que

(16:43) solo para hacerme la contraria no??

(16:44) No.

(16:45) quien joraca prefiere cagarse de frio en el mar en vez de disfrutar del solcito y cagarse de calor subiendo una montaña ahre

(16:46) Te cagai de frío igual en la montaña, a veces ni nieva. Si nieva es bacán durante diez minutos y después sólo quieres tirarte adentro de la chimenea.

(16:46) En verano hay laguitos cerca de las montañas y eso es lo bonito.

(16:48) entonces no te gusta la montaña ni el mar te gustan los laguitos

(16:49) Me gustan los boques.

(16:52) no estabamos discutiendo eso!

(16:52) ademas que como no te gusta la nieve boludo es nieve

(16:55) Mi tío tenía una casa en el sur y no sé, me cansé de la nieve. Pasaba más tiempo ayudando a mi familia a limpiar el camino para poder sacar el auto que haciendo hombres de nieve.

(16:55) Es todo una construcción optimista de los estadounidenses que se mueren de hipotermia y quieren quedar bien en las películas.

(16:58) a mi me gusta la nieve

(16:59) Parecí la clase de persona a la que le gusta todo.

(16:59) Tu opinión no cuenta.

(17:01) no em gusta todo

(17:01) no me gusta no recibir mails de un libro que deberia estar corrigiendo

(21:32) increible me vas a clavar el visto siempre que te exija que me mandes lo que sigue?

Sábado 14.07.20xx.

(14:57) Pregunta.

(14:57) ¿Es raro dormir con calcetines?

(14:57) Una amiga dice que si quiero hacer a un personaje raro debe dormir con calcetines pero a mí no me parece raro.

(14:59) vos dormis con medias¿

(15:00) Sí.

(15:01) sos un psicopata

(15:01) no me hables

(15:04) ¿¿Qué tiene de raro??

(15:04) Si hace frío duermes con calcetines po.

(15:04) Para eso se hicieron.

(15:07) no

(15:08) Sí.

(15:09) no me digas que tambien coges con medias

(15:11) ¡Ese es un tema diferente!

(15:13) eugh no lo negas

(15:13) por eso nunca la pones

(15:14) Primero: No, no tengo relaciones con calcetines puestos.

(15:14) Segundo: Qué sabi de mi vida sexual.

(15:14) Tercero: POR QUE CRESTA ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE ESTO.

(15:15) qcyo vos sacaste el tema

(15:16) Ya.

(15:16) Retiro la conversación.

(15:17) no podes retirar una conversacion

(15:54) clavarme el visto no me borra la conversacion de la mente

(15:54) siempre voy a saber

(15:54) que

(15:54) coges con medias

(15:55) Puta que eri el weón más insoportable que conocí en mi vida.

Lunes 16.07.20xx.

(11:47) rapido

(11:47) comose cocina el pacu

(11:50) Ni siquiera sé de qué me hablas.

(11:51) muy tarde

(11:51) ya lo compre

(11:53) ¿Qué es eso?

(11:55) pescado

(12:04) Ya lo googlié.

(12:04) Pacú de río, ¿No?

(12:04) No tengo idea cómo se cocina eso.

(12:07) yo si

(12:07) un viejo copado me enseño mientras esperábamos en la cola delsuper

(12:11) Vai a prender fuego toda la cocina.

(12:11) Qué lata buscar otro editor.

(12:13) arrequ cocino re rico que bardeas al pedo

(12:13) que vos no sepas cocinar ni arroz no es mi culpa

(12:15) ¿Y tú sabes cocinar?

(12:15) Además, sé cocinar arroz, sino me muero de hambre.

(12:16) yo cocino riquisimo

(12:16) suena a que vivis solo

(12:16) solo triste y pobre

(12:19) Sabí que te iba a contradecir...

(12:19) Pero entonces abrí el refri para picar algo.

(12:19) [Foto adjuntada]

(12:22) jajajja noo

(12:22) que triste tener solo medio limon en la heladera

(12:22) por lo menos tenes hielo en el frezeer?

(12:22) Sí.

(12:22) ...

(12:22) Puta la wea.

(12:22) No tengo.

(12:24) epitome de patetismo

(12:26) ¡No uses palabras complicadas si no vai a ponerle mayúsculas y tildes!

(12:27) chupame la pija

(12:29) No, gracias.

(12:31) que rechazo mas cortes

(12:34) Chúpame el pico.

(12:36) por una heladera llena lo haría

(12:37) Puta es verdad.

(12:38) La comida está cara...

(12:40) lo que hace la crisis jajaja

(12:42) Eris weón.

(12:43) pero te caigo bien

(12:45) o no

(12:56) o no????

(12:58) MANUEL

(13:04) Puta la wea.

Martes 17.07.20xx.

(15:06) e había olvidado de mostrarte como quedo el pescadito

(15:07) [Foto adjuntada]

(15:07) [Foto adjuntada]

(15:22) Deja de robar imágenes de Google para quedar bien.

(15:22) No es ético.

(15:25) la concha de tu hermana

(15:26) [Video adjuntado]

(15:28) NO WEI

(15:28) La única vez que intenté hacer eso con la sartén me quedó la mitad de la comida en el suelo y casi se me prende fuego todo.

(15:28) Los truquitos con sartén nunca salen.

(15:28) A menos de que...

(15:28) ¿Eris chef y nunca me lo dijiste?

(15:28) Con razón escribes pa’ la cagá.

(15:28) No es lo tuyo.

(15:30) que gracioso que sos

(15:30) tus puteadas e insultos no opacan mi talento

(15:30) tampoco esconden tu envidia

(15:31) Ya. Hablando en serio, ¿El del video eres tú?

(15:33) sep

(15:33) estaba haciendo la salsa para el pescado que esta ahi al costado

(15:33) como comprobante de que lo cocine yo para los forros envidiosos que no me creen

(15:35) ¿Eris de esos paranoicos que publican weás en Facebook como “tu envidia me fortalece” y frases que dan vergüenza ajena?

(15:35) ¿¿Ya tenías el video preparado para presumir??

(15:36) Y pensar que llegué a respetarte un poquito.

(15:36) Reconozco mi error y pido perdón.

(15:39) a puta que te pario manu

(15:39) sos mas conchudo vos que no se como te aguanta la gente

(15:39) no, no tenia el video para alardear ni nada de eso boludo

(15:40) lo subio al insta el amigo con el que comi el pescado y te lo pase como comprobante

(15:40) gil de mierda

(15:49) Pásame la receta.

(15:49) ¿Es obligatorio hacer la wea de la sartén o lo hiciste para lucir nomás?

(15:54) se mezcla mejor

(15:54) no es por lucir

(15:55) Es por lucir. Pásame la receta.

(16:12) http://www.fondodeolla.com/nota/13684-pacu-a-la-plancha-sobre-arroz-pilaf-y-mandioca-frita/

(16:16) Gracias. Un día de estos que esté inspirado lo voy a intentar.

(16:18) inspirate para escribir la concha de tu madre

(16:18) igual no te va a quedar de lindo como el mio

(16:19) ¡Qué sabí’ tú!

(16:19) Que no sepa hacer la wea de hacer saltar la comida en la sartén no quiere decir que no cocine rico.

(16:19) Además, seguro hiciste algún curso de cocina y eso es hacer trampa.

(16:19) O de Photoshop.

(16:23) se usar el pgotoshop pero ese no es el punto

(16:23) son cosas que aprendi en la carrera

(16:23) el photoshop, no a cocinar

(16:23) pasa que mi tio era chef

(16:23) tenia alto restaurant allá en la capital de bs as

(16:26) Eso explica bastante.

(16:28) cocino como los dioses asi que no me rompas los quinotos

(16:30) No puedo opinar hasta no probar nada.

(16:33) esa es de las frases mas cliches para hacer que te invite a mi casa

(16:35) Ni en tus sueños.

(16:37) jajja


	3. 03:03

Viernes 20.07.20xx.

(13:02) tr mande una invitacion x mail

(13:06) Sí, la vi.

(13:07) la ignoraste

(13:08) No tengo tiempo.

(13:11) posta?

(13:11) porque hace semanas que no me mandas algo

(13:11) pense que entonces tenias mucho tiempo libre

(13:11) como por ejemplo, para ir a una charla sobre ahorro en la economia moderna

(13:11) asi vas aprendiendoa vivir sin laburar

(13:14) ...

(13:14) ¿Me mandaste una invitación para una charla sobre economía sólo para poder decirme, de la manera más irónica y punzante que podías, que trabaje?

(13:15) si

(13:16) ...

(13:16) okay

(13:18) ese okay es de me pongo a laburar o es un okay de me enoje con vos y te voy a clavar el visto?

(13:34) era un okay de te clavo el visyo no

(13:39) la concha de tu madre

Sábado 21.07.20xx.

(01.12) Era un “okay” de que iba a trabajar.

(01.12) No hacía falta el insulto.

(01.12) Conchetumare.

Domingo 22.07.20xx

(10.05) entonces hoy me vas a mandar algo

(10.05) ?

(10.45) No.

Sábado 28.07.20xx

(14.16) la escena de la montaña es excelente

(14.17) ¿De verdad? Tenía miedo de que las weas sobre la biblia pudieran ser controversiales.

(14.18) para nada

(14.18) onda se nota muy bien que es parte del personaje ue se va perdiendo a si mismo por las cosas que van pasando

(14.19) Pero tú eris tú. ¿Crees que el resto lo vaya a comprender?

(14.21) aww

(14.21) asi de estima me tenes?

(14.22) Para qué hablo, dime. Si eres un estúpido que siempre mezcla las cosas...

(14.22) ¿No puedes mantener la relación profesional?

(14.24) tengo que sacarle captura a la conversacion del otro dia donde me empezas a hablar de nueces de la nada

(14.24) ?

(14.27) Eso era profesional.

(14.27) Son datos super importantes que aprendí mientras investigaba para el libro.

(14.28) ahre que tienen que ver las nueces con la escena de la montaa

(14.31) Estaba pensando que el siguiente capítulo podía seguir en un bosque, al lado de la montaña, y las nueces eran una parte vital.

(14.31) Y bueno, pensé en compartir PROFESIONALMENTE esos datos bacanes sobre nogales y nueces.

(14.32) no lo considero muy profesional si todavia no me mandaste esa parte

(14.34) Ah, es que no la escribí.

(14.34) Ni la voy a escribir.

(14.35) porque te acordaste que la montaña la ubicaste en frente del pueblo y el prota no tiene razones para perderse en un bosque?

(14.38) Ándate a la chucha.

(14:47) <3

Miércoles 01.08.20xx

(19:54) Martín.

(19:54) Dime la verdad.

(19:54) ¿Mi libro va a vender?

(19:59) ?

(19:59) Estoy preguntando en serio.

(20:04) a que viene esa autoestima de mierda

(20:05) A que mi trabajo es inestable económicamente y me gustaría saber si voy a tener de comer dentro de un mes.

(20:07) dos meses y hasta que lo saquen

(20:07) minimo

(20:07) ¡Con más razón!

(20:11) y queres la verdad

(20:12) Obvio.

(20:12) Las mentiras no se comen.

(20:15) yo creo que tenes que enfocarte en el ahora

(20:15) ningun proyecto vende sin estar terminado

(20:15) menos los literarios

(20:15) una vez que lo termines lo charlamos

(20:15) Tu respuesta es una mierda.

(20:17) me dijiste que fuera sincero!

(20:18) Te pregunté si creías que vendería o no.

(20:18) La respuesta era sí o no.

(20:21) mi respuesta fue nada que no este terminado se puede vender

(20:21) o si

(20:21) pero no aplica a nvelas

(20:21) y menos si no sos stephen king

(20:22) asi que dejate de joder y ponete a escribir

(20:22) ...

(20:25) que

Jueves 02.08.20xx

(04:22) la madrugada es la hora de las ideas

(04:23) Y la hora del insomnio.

(04:27) tambien

(04:29) ¿Tuviste una idea? ¿Dos neuronas te hicieron conexión?

(04:29) Siempre sorprendiendo con algo nuevo.

(04:34) yo estuve pensando en vos un monton

(04:34) te vengo a traer soluciones y asi me trats

(04:34) muy fea tu actitud

(04:35) ...

(04:38) :(

(04:39) ¿Qué idea?

(04:43) si te preocupa la guita, dentro de un mes podemos hablar con la editorial para que hagan una edicion bolsillo de tu otra novela

(04:43) asi se relanzan las ventas + se suma la propaganda

(04:43) como refrescar tu nombre antes de sacar tu libro

(04:43) ue te parece

(04:43) ?

(04:44) Me parece perfecto.

(04:49) :)

(05:46) Gracias.

(11:03) <3

Sábado 03.08.20xx

(14:25) Hola.

(14:27) que paso

(14:28) ¿Tiene que haber pasado algo para que te hable?

(14:30) en general si

(14:31) Cuánta desconfianza.

(14:33) la confianza se gana o se pirde

(14:33) bos siempre la bardeas

(14:33) vos*

(14:34) Estaba tratando de conversar contigo.

(14:36) porque…….?

(14:36) ¿¿No puedo ser amable??

(14:37) no digo eso

(14:37) digo que siempre tenes una intension

(14:37) ...

(14:37) Estoy nervioso.

(14:37) ¿Contento?

(14:38) Estoy a punto de tener una entrevista.

(14:41) en que canal

(14:42) En la radio.

(14:44) eso no murio todavia?

(14:45) No, y hay muchísimas personas que todavía la escuchan.

(14:45) Y me van a escuchar a mí.

(14:45) No es que sea mal conversador, pero tampoco me gustan estas clases de cosas.

(14:49) pero es publicidad

(14:50) Por eso lo hago.

(14:50) ¿Alguna recomendación de alguien que tiene el ego más grande que yo para estas cosas?

(14:51) me estas pidiendo ayuda puteandome? posta?

(14:52) Sí, y rápido y que ya estoy por entrar.

(14:53) el mejor consejo que te puedo dar es

(14:53) no seas vos mismo

(14:53) ??????????

(14:54) yo soy re simpatico por naturaleza pero vos no asi que si queres vender no seas vos

(14:55) ES UN PESIMO CONSEJO Y NO ME HACE SENTIR MAS TRANQUILO

(14:55) ERES UN HIJO DE

(14:55) Filo, chau, voy a entrar.

(14:57) menciona lo del contrato. no digas en ningun momento de que se trata el libro, pero mencionalo todo el tiempo. crea el misterio de lo nuevo, habla de la editorial, de mi, de lo mucho que estas trabajando pero en seguida podes tirar frases como “perdon, no se supone que hable de esto” y tratas de cambiar de tema

(14:57) suerte

(14:57) Gracias.

(16:07) como te fue

(16:07) ?

(17:20) ¡Bien!

(17:20) Gracias.

(17:22) de nada :)

(17:23) ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

(17:26) con qu

(17:29) En el día.

(17:31) trabaje? por que la pregunta?

(17:36) NO PUEDO SER AMABLE SIN QUE DESCONFIES DE MI???

(17:36) wEON.

(17:39) QUIEN DIJO LO DE LA PROFESIONALIDAD Y TODA ESA POROGNA ME PODES DECIR PELOTUDO

(17:41) SE PUEDE SER PROFESIONAL Y AMABLE, SACOEWEAS

(17:44) CHOCOLATE POR LA NOTICIA

(17:46) Ya, no dije nada.

(17:49) tuve un dia pesado poniendome al dia con otro escritor

(17:49) medio que deje las cosas hechas

(17:49) y ahora me preparo un café

(17:49) vos

(17:53) Regresando a mi casa.

(17:53) No sé qué comer, ¿Alguna idea?

(17:57) elaborado o simple

(18:01) Simple.

(18.03) paquete de fideos que mas te guste

(18.03) crema

(18.03) jamon cortadito o panceta

(18.03) queso de rayar

(18.03) condimentos a gusto

(18.04) recomendacion de la casa sal pimienta y oregano

(18.08) Muy sencillo, pero rico, sí.

(18.08) Dale.

(18.13) no lo quemes

(18.16) NO SOY MALO EN LA COCINA

(18.19) te olvidaste del punto

(18.22) No se puede ser amable contigo.

(18.22) Aquí está tu asqueroso punto:

(18.22) …………………………………………………………………….

(18.31) jajj

(21:47) [Foto adjuntada]

(21:47) ¿Ves que no quemo la comida?

(21:52) re resentido JAJAJJA

(21:52) te salio bien gracas a mi receta

(21:56) WEON ESO NI ERA UNA RECETA

(21:56) Te detesto.

(21:59) yo no

(22:15) ……………………………………

(22:18) cortala conlos puntitos de mierda

(22:24) Oblígame.

(22:29) anda a escribir

(22:37) :(

Lunes 06.8.20xx

(17:39) el jueves estas libre?

(17:47) Sí.

(17:47) ¿Por qué?

(17:51) estas cerca de la moneda?

(17:53) Más o menos, pero igual llego.

(17:56) hay una feria del libro bastante copada en la que te puedo meter para una mini presentaion

(17:56) podes leer un cacho de tu libro, una poesia, cualquier poronga

(17:56) nada de lo nuevo

(17:59) Paso.

(18:05) creo que no me entendiste

(18:05) no era una pregunta

(18:11) Odio los lugares atestados de gente. Si quieren poner un stand a mi nombre y mi libro entre lucecitas, lo apruebo. Pero pedirme que vaya y encima que lea en público es algo que no va a pasar.

(18:12) otra vez

(18:12) no te estoy preguntando

(18:14) Y yo me estoy negando.

(18:16) po que te pensas que soy el mejor en lo que hago?

(18:16) soy un buen editor, pero tambien se de marketing, propaganda y estrategias de mercado

(18:16) o algo asi

(18:16) tengo contactos

(18:16) me chupa un huevo si vos queres vender tu libro o no

(18:16) yo quiero que lo vendas porque tambien es mi laburo

(18:17) anda y dejate de joder

(18:17) ademas te pagan unos mangos que siempre sirven y que tanto me rompiste las bolas en la madrugada del otro dia

(18:19) ...

(18:20) voy a tomar eso como un si

(18:20) te mando la invitacion formal por mail

(18:27) Ok.

Martes 07.08.20xx

(11:12) Hey.

(11:12) ¿El evento del jueves es formal?

(11:23) en que sentido

(11:27) No sé si debo mandar mi traje a la tintorería o no hace falta.

(11:35) eso depende de vs

(11:35) tambien podes ir con camisa simple y ya esta

(11:38) Odio estos eventos.

(11:41) me chupa un huevo

(11:41) son necesarios

(11:41) aemas va a estar la editorial tuya

(11:41) saluda a todos y queda bien

(11:42) y si le caes bien al publico va a ser un plus a favor a la hora de pedirles una re edicion de tu libro

(11:46) No estoy diciendo que no es una excelente oportunidad de mercado.

(11:46) Estoy diciendo que odio este tipo de cosas y me hacen sentir incómodo y ansioso.

(11:46) Ojalá haya vino.

(11:52) jaj lo dudo

(11:52) plis no lleves una petaca o algo asi

(11:57) No soy el estereotipo de escritor amargado y alcohólico.

(11:57) Me reservo esa carta para cuando pase de los cincuenta.

(12:02) lo de amargado se te adelanto un poquitito

(12:04) Ese comentario fue innecesario.

(12:07) isi cimintirii fii innicisirii

(12:09) Te voy a bloquear.

(12:13) hace lo que se te cante el orto

(12:18) ¿Así le hablas a todos tus clientes?

(12:24) perdon

(12:24) me referia a la ropa

(12:24) vestite como se te cante el ort

(12:24) como vos te vayas a sentir mas comodo

(12:48) Bueno.

Jueves 09.08.20xx

(09:28) Te detesto mucho.

(09:28) Voy a dejarte un parte que simula mi nota de suicidio prematura.

(09:31) Son las nueve y media de la mañana. Llueve torrencialmente. Me quedé sin leche en el refrigerador y anoche se me acabó el té de manzanilla. No sé qué desayunar y eso me pone de mal humor. Sin embargo, ¡Sorpresa! Mis tragedias no terminan aquí. Debo asistir a un ridículo evento y hablar sobre mí, sobre mi única y más criticada obra, vestido con una camisa que apenas supe planchar y unos zapatos que no son del mismo color que mi pantalón. Son los dos negros, ¿Por qué hay distintos tonos de negro? No debería ser posible tanta crueldad y confusión en la vida de un ser humano. Tengo problemas más importantes que los disonantes negros. Como mi ansiedad de ermitaño o qué mierda voy a desayunar hoy.

(09:32) Es decir, buenos días.

(09:32) Eso quise decir. No es que mi discurso sea un sinónimo de “quién me mandó a contratarte rucio culiao y la conchetumare”. Para nada. Fue un pedido de auxilio desesperado que sólo debería ser traducido como “buenos días”.

(11:03) te adoro

(11:07) solo ya no se escrbe con tilde

(11:07) ya te lo habia corregido en uno de los capitulos que me mandaste

(11:08) SE ESCRIBE CON TILDE

(11:08) VIVE LA RESISTANCE

(11:09) resistence va con tilde

(11:09) que flasheas bilingue

(11:09) y te olvidaste de los puntos

(11:10) TI ILVIDISTI DI LIS PINTIS

(11:10) …………………………………….

(11:11) despues me decis a mi ahre

(11:11) tan al pedo estas en la feria del libro?

(11:12) Mira:

(11:13) [Foto adjuntada]

(11:15) eso es una tarjeta vip?

(11:26) Sí.

(11:26) Casi que me siento especial.

(11:26) Pero...

(11:26) Me encontré a ese weón del Julio Paz y no lo soporto.

(11:27) Siempre anda webeando con que los libros de ficción son igual de útiles que cualquier programa de farándula y que no aportan nada a la sociedad.

(11:27) En el último evento al que fui, que nos nominaron por libro del año o una wea así que no me importa porque no gané, casi le saco la chucha a ese boliviano creído.

(11:27) Su libro y sus investigaciones son basura.

(11:27) Pero lo que más me molesta es que VINO EN TRAJE.

(11:27) Te juro que estoy haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol para no ir a golpearlo.

(11:33) increible

(11:33) hay mucha gente en traje?

(11:35) Nah.

(11:35) Casi la mitad.

(11:35) Pero me hubiera gustado venir en traje.

(11:36) mas vueltero sos vos

(11:36) pero yo soy un amor sabias?

(11:36) y como me hiciste cagarme de risa con tus mensajes toda la mañana

(11:36) te tengo una buena noticia

(11:36) ?

(11:38) paz esta invitado a la feria porque hace poco sacaron una re edicion de su libro

(11:38) creo que con una tapa nueva porque vendio mucho qcyo

(11:38) pero esta por eso nada mas

(11:38) de figurita

(11:38) vos sos el capo que se va a tener un espacio en el escenario para hablarle a todo el mundo

(11:38) el no

(11:39) asi qu si queres modificar tu discurso y tirar un los libros sobre investigaciones son un bodrio o algo asi, ta perfecto

(11:39) porque no te va a poder decir nada

(11:39) es mas

(11:39) si pide el micrófono no se lo vana dar porque en estos lugares tienen todo cronometrado, por algo te pidieron que lleves el discurso hecho y se los mandes, para saber cuanto tiempo ibas a tardar

(11:41) Gracias.

(11:41) Son la clase de noticias que me llenan el alma de felicidad.

(11:44) nota mental

(11:44) nunca tenerte de enemigo

(11:45) Te recomiendo lo mismo.

(11:49) decime dpues como te va

(11:49) ahora tengo clases, hablamos mas tarde

(11:50) Me dejai solo en el peor momento.

(11:50) Eris de lo peor.

(14:07) listo

(14:07) como te fue?

(14:08) Todavía estoy aquí.

(14:08) Me quedé almorzando con Miguel Prado.

(14:08) Ahora esperamos a que nos traigan el café de postre.

(14:11) prado el de la tele?

(14:13) Ese mismo.

(14:13) Estaba presentando su nuevo libro de cocina.

(14:16) ya lo tengo

(14:16) lo compre en la preventa con descuento

(14:16) decile que nunca me pierdo su seccion del mediodia y que amo sus recetas

(14:19) Jaja yo ni sabía que tenía un programa, me enteré cuando lo conocí.

(14:19) Es buena onda.

(14:22) sisi

(14:54) Mencionaste que te ibas a clases antes.

(14:54) ¿Las das tú o asistes a clases?

(14:54) por

(14:54) queres clases privadas?

(14:59) ¿Clases privadas de qué y por qué eso suena a una insinuación?

(15:00) era una insinuacion ahre

(15:00) mentira no doy clases de nada

(15:03) Eris un imbécil de primera clase.

(15:07) gracias

(15:09) ¿Me vai a decir clases de qué o no, Mr. Misterio?

(15:12) de tango

(15:16) ¿Bailas?

(15:19) no, voy a clases de tango a mirar

(15:22) Era una pregunta de sorpresa, no para que fuerai sarcástico.

(15:24) mira vos

(15:29) Ándate a la chucha.

(15:35) no se ni donde queda

(15:38) Cerca de tu casa.

(15:40) no sabia que sabias donde vivia

(15:41) Yo sé todo.

(15:42) fua mira que loco

(15:42) ojala supieras acentuar bien la palabra solo

(15:50) Te voy a bloquear.

(15:53) suerte con tu cita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Háganme acordar que actualice porque nunca me conecto y me olvido jaja


	4. (04:04)

Domingo 12.08.20xx

(18:17) Listo.

(18:19) AL FIN

(18:19) NO TE TENGO QUE PEDIR POR MAIL QUE ME DESBLOQUEES LA PUTA QUE TE PARIO

(18:22) Te desbloqueé porque ahora te voy a mandar algo que escribí.

(18:22) O sea, por cuestiones laborales.

(18:28) que te venis a hacer el profesional ahora

(18:29) Cállate y lee lo que te voy a mandar.

(18:32) que chabon

(18:32) y yo que te iba a preguntar como te fue en lo de la semana pasada y que onda miguel

(18:32) pero ahora no te pregunto ni un carajo

(18:34) Ok.

(18:34) Lee el mail.

Lunes 13.08.20xx

(16:10) No me hai dicho nada respecto al capítulo.

(16:16) sigo ofendido

(16:18) Martín, no puedo creer que seas tan “famoso” siendo así de irritable y poco profesional.

(16:21) primero

(16:21) odio que me digan martin

(16:21) segundo

(16:21) no te comente nada porque pense que no habia nada que comentar

(16:21) si hasta te mande el documento con algunas sugerencias sobre el lexico y gramatica qu ni siquiera es obligatorio que corrijas

(16:21) no se que me estas reclamando

(16:24) Nada.

(16:24) Es que siempre me comentai algo.

(16:26) ?

(16:28) Olvídalo.

(16:28) Ok.

(16:28) ¿Y qué es eso de que no te gusta que te llamen Martín?

(16:28) ¿Cómo te digo entonces?

(16:30) tincho

(16:33) Es muy personal.

(16:34) bueno decime como se te re cant el choto entonces

(16:36) Rucio culiao entonces.

(16:38) la concha de tu madre

Miércoles 15.08.20xx

(04:15) Hey.

(04:17) Heeey.

(04:25) ¿Tincho?

(07:02) que paso

(07:05) ¿Qué pasá si no termino el libro a tiempo?

(07:09) me hablas a las cuatro de la mañana para eso

(07:09) anda a descansar porfa

(07:11) No me estás contestando.

(07:13) no va a pasar nada porque lo vas a terminar a tiempo

(07:16) ¿Voy bien entonces?

(07:19) si

(07:19) anda a dormir

(07:23) Bueno.

Viernes 17.08.20xx

(14:25) hable con los de la editorial

(14:25) I have somes news for you

(14:29) ¿Por qué en ingles y por qué tan mal?

(14:29) Corrigiéndome el francés y tirando frases en inglés.

(14:29) Seguro que apenas sabés hablar español.

(14:35) se hablar italiano, frances e ingles

(14:35) asi que chupame bien la pija

(14:37) Paso.

(14:37) Cuéntame las noticias.

(14:39) que tenes que hacer el 21 de septiembre?

(14:41) Fingir que estoy ocupado para no ser obligado a asistir a ningún evento social.

(14:41) De nuevo.

(14:43) entonces vas a faltar a tu propia firma de libros?

(14:49) Espera, ¿Qué?

(14:52) firma de libros para promocionar la re edicion de carrusel de crital

(15:00) Ohh, bacan.

(15:00) ¡Gracias!

(15:00) Encima el día de la primavera.

(15:06) sep

(15:06) porque hay otra convencion de libros o algo asi de tu editorial

(15:06) y van a hacer varios estrenos

(15:06) aunque mepa que sos el unico con firma de libros

(15:09) Me da lata, pero es excelente igual.

(15:12) oy el major, ya lo se

(15:15) Trágicamente, sí.

(15:17) aww

(15:19) Vai a venir, ¿No?

(15:21) obviously

Sábado 18.08.20xx

(10:12) ciudad española

(10:12) seis letras

(10:12) empieza con t

(10:12) toronto no es

(10:15) TORONTO ES DE CANADA.

(10:15) Ni siquiera tiene seis letras.

(10:15) Puta la wea.

(10:15) ¿Toledo?

(10:22) fua por que sabes tanto de geografía

(10:27) El sacoeweas con el que se casó mi madre era español.

(10:27) Y lo de Toronto lo sé por Scott Pilgrim.

(10:30) tenes razon alta peli esa

(10:33) ¿Era Toledo?

(10:34) si gracias

(10:36) ¿Hacís crucigramas con el desayuno? ¿Cuántos años tienes, 77?

(10:38) me traen el diario y siempre resuelvo la parte de atras

(10:39) Tenís 77 años. Deja de pasarme fotos de tu nieto, no es ético.

(10:41) ja

(10:41) ja

(10:41) jaa

Domingo 19.08.20xx

(9:00) Te vi conectado toda la noche.

(9:00) Deja de hacer crucigramas y dame una devolución del capítulo.

(9:43) estoy de viaje

(9:46) ¿En dónde estás?

(10:12) uruguay

(10:12) en la casa de i hermano

(10:14) Ah, perdón. Entonces cuando puedas.

(13:05) ok

Lunes 20.08.20xx

(22:17) me da miedo que los hayas cambiado de escenario

(22:17) onda eso puede salir muy mal

(22:17) no se fijate bien lo que haces

(22:19) ¡Sé lo que hago!

(22:19) No te preocupís, lo tengo todo bajo control.

(22:22) dos dos dos dos

(22:22) ahre

(22:23) ...

(22:24) perdon,

(22:24) eso fijate

(22:27) Si tuviera una máquina del tiempo probablemente no te contrataría de nuevo.

(22:30) esa es la prueba maxima de tus malas decisiones

(22:30) si yo tuviera una maquina del tiempo la usaria para cosas mas utiles

(22:34) ¿Como pedir el ticket ganador de la lotería?

(22:39) si por ejemplo haria eso

(22:39) o salvaria famosos que murieron

(22:39) mataria a hitler

(22:40) algo asi de piola

(22:45) El weón superhéroe.

(22:51) re si

(22:56) Pero te imaginai que salvas a, no sé, a Lennon.

(22:56) Y el loco enloquece de la paranoia o algo así y se convierte en el nuevo Hitler.

(22:56) Entonces por salvar a alguien que tenía que morir, terminas causando un mal peor.

(23:02) manuel

(23:03) ...

(23:03) ¿Qué?

(23:05) te adoro

(23:05) ya sabes sobre que ponerte a escrbir cuando termines este libro

(23:08) Jaja oye no.

(23:08) Aunque la parte filosófica de los viajes en el tiempo es interesante.

(23:08) Lo dejaré como idea pendiente.

(23:11) estaria copado verte filosofar en campos futuristas con tu humor acido

(23:12) Lo tendré en cuenta.

Martes 21.08.20xx

(03:04) Hey.

(03:04) ¿Y si un hombre de ciencia trastornado tomara la máquina del tiempo para hacer un experimento social?

(03:04) El weón secuestra a Hitler cuando todavía es un cabro chico y trata de educarlo de tal forma que no haga otra guerra mundial.

(03:05) Pero, ¿Podrá lograrlo?

(03:07) Próximamente, en su cine más cercano.

(11:12) manu wtf

(11:14) Perdón, estaba muy volao.

(11:14) Puta la wea.

(11:16) ojala fuera asi de creativo cuandom e drogo

(11:16) yo re leeria esa historia

(11:17) Ya. Ignora mis mensajes desde la una de la mañana hasta las seis.

(11:19) obligame

(11:23) Voy a proceder a bloquearte de 00:00 A.M. a 07:00 A.M.

(11:23) Lo hago por el bien de ambos.

(11:26) dijiste de una a seis

(11:26) ademas si mebloqueas dpues te olvidas y no hablamos por un mes

(11:29) Weón exagerao (¿?).

(11:29) Ni que hablar conmigo fuera lo más interesante.

(11:34) me mandaste mensajes conspiranoicos re ciencia ficcion a las tres de la mañana

(11:34) para mi sos re interesante

(11:34) sino te clavaria el visto ah

(11:50) Ah.

(11:50) Gracias, supongo.

(11:51) por?

(11:54) Nada.

(11:59) ?????

Miércoles 22.08.20xx

(22:22) Dos dos dos dos del día dos dos.

(22:23) dpues me decis a mi

(22:25) Ok, sí, perdón.

(22:25) Pero es muy estético.

(22:25) Espero vivir para el día 22/02/2222 y ver el reloj a las 22:22.

(22:29) pelotudo

(22:29) mejor el 22-02-2022

(22:29) ese capicua me encanta

(22:31) Tenís razón.

(22:33) te imahinas haber esperado miles de años para ver el 22-02-2022 a las 22.22 y que cuando mires el reloj sean 22.23

(22:36) Suicidio es la mejor manera de lidiar con eso.

(22:38) te metes 22 balas en el pecho ahre

(22:41) Debes matar veintiún personas.

(22:42) qe

(22:43) Y tú mismo eres la número veintidós.

(22:46) alto remateeee

(22:46) ya tenes otro policial

(22:49) No está nada mal. También lo voy a anotar jaja.

Jueves 23.08.20xx

(15:17) sabes que es buena fuente de imaginacin

(15:19) ¿Drogas?

(15:21) que

(15:21) no

(15:21) bah, si

(15:21) pero no era lo que iba a decir

(15:22) ?

(15:24) taxistas

(15:28) ¿Qué te contaron? Jaja.

(15:29) que no me contaron

(15:29) era un comentario general

(15:31) Dime lo más gracioso o desopilante que te hayan contado en un taxi.

(15:34) teorias de investigacion nivel fbi sobre como la abuela del tipo era la vecina de hitler en bariloche

(15:35) QUÉ.

(15:35) Jajajajajaja.

(15:39) le pones puntos hasta a tus jaja?

(15:40) Cállate oh.

(15:40) Y sigue contando.

(15:41) cuento o me callo?

(15:41) bipolar de mierda

(15:43) Tú entendiste, weón.

(15:43) Sigue.

(15:45) nada el gil estaba seguro que era hitler pero con tro nombre

(15:45) no le prestaba mucha atencion pero le dije si a todo porque tenia miedo que me denuncie a nazis del sur o algo asi ahr

(15:46) Tiene sentido.

(15:46) Sobreviviste de suerte.

(15:48) es verdad

(15:48) mi vida es pura adrenalina

Viernes 24.08.20xx

(17:33) chee

Domingo 26.08.20xx

(11:41) manu?

Lunes 27.08.20xx

(23:09) Perdón, anduve ocupado.

(23:09) El temporal de lluvia trajo temporada de inspiración.

(23:09) Espera que termino de darle los últimos toques y te mando los dos capítulos que escribí.

(23:16) wow

(23:16) alta productividad

Martes 28.08.20xx

(15:03) y los ultimos toqus?

(15:03) mandame los capitulos

Jueves 30.08.20xx

(22:31) Perdón, me distraje.

(22:33) TRES DIAS TE DISTRAJISTE PELOTUDO

(22:35) Sí, perdón.

(22:35) Ahí te mandé.

(22:37) al fin

(22:37) en que anduviste?

(22:38) Deprimido leyendo rodeado de mis gatos.

(22:39) ah tranqui

(22:39) sano

(22:39) que leiste?

(22:42) Policiales negros.

(22:42) Al principio estaba muy... como para abajo, ¿Cachai?

(22:42) Pero me vino la inspiración po.

(22:42) Ya tengo un montón de cosas para trabajar.

(22:43) pero como te sentis?

(22:43) me tengo que preocupar?

(22:47) Nah.

(22:47) Estoy bien.

(22:49) bueno

Domingo 02.09.20xx

(17:06) Olvidé contarte algo.

(17:06) El día de la feria intercambié mi celular con el de varios representantes de editoriales, además de escritores.

(17:06) Y ayer me mandó un mensaje uno de ellos.

(17:06) Salimos a tomar un té. Súper bacán el Arthur, me invitó a una convención literaria en Inglaterra y seguro que voy.

(17:07) Estaría de vuelta antes de la presentación, pero te aviso por si estoy medio ausente.

(17:08) qe artur

(17:09) Arthur Kirkland.

(17:09) ¿Lo conocí?

(17:11) es un hijo de re mil puta no vayas a ese viaje

(17:13) ???

(17:13) A mi me pareció muy agradable.

(17:16) porque su laburo es ser agradable, pero es un forro

(17:16) a un cliente mio le ofrecio la misma mierda que a vos

(17:16) es alta estafa

(17:17) ¿Por qué?

(17:19) porque sale mas caro que barato

(17:19) te promete todo pago y eso, pero una vez que estas alla fuiste porque te abandona

(17:19) el hotel lo encontras vos solito, lo pagas vos, lo mismo para llegar al evento que con suerte vas a figurar como invitado

(17:19) a lo mejor tambien te hace pagar la entrada

(17:20) y olvidate de que te pague un centavo

(17:20) no lo ves mas

(17:22) Suena como a que tenés problemas personales con él.

(17:23) personales no

(17:23) me dan bronca todos los forros en general

(17:23) y lo ultimo que me falta es que me escribas desde inglaterra todo mojado y con frio porque siempre estas mojado y con frio alla sin tener un mango

(17:23) y si no te afanan el celu me vas a decr tenias razon tinchito

(17:25) Hum.

(17:25) Si tú lo decí’.

(17:27) ero no vas a ir no?

(17:32) No.

(17:32) No tienes razones para perjudicarme porque mi trabajo también es tu trabajo.

(17:32) Así que confío en que no me dejarías perder una oportunidad importante.

(17:35) tu trabajo es tuyo

(17:35) yo paso por tu obra de manera pasajera

(17:36) No opino lo mismo.

(17:38) bueno

(17:38) mientras no vayas esta bien

Lunes 03.09.20xx

(19:21) Le dije al Arthur que su propuesta me parecía dudosa, empecé a hacerle preguntas y EL WEÓN CULIAO ME BLOQUEÓ.

(19:29) ajjajajajajajajja

(19:29) te lo dij

(19:35) Pucha.

(19:35) Yo quería ir a Inglaterra.

(19:37) si tanto te gusta cagarte de frio y mojarte mucho andate al sur que es mas barato

(19:39) No es lo mismo, weón.

(19:42) meh

(19:42) yo fui a london

(19:46) ...

(19:46) ¿De verdad?

(19:49) seh de mas pibe

(19:49) estuve tres días

(19:49) el clima es una mierda, lo unico que me gusto es la parte cultural

(19:50) e ir a un recital pedorro donde no conocia ni media banda

(19:50) me cague a palos con un flaco en un bar

(19:50) y casi me cogi una mina pero ni eso

(19:50) resumen

(19:50) poronga

(19:53) Jamás escribas reseñas turísticas.

(19:55) por que

(19:55) hay lugares sobrevalorados y otros lugares que si son lindos

(19:55) españa y cuba son otros lugares sobrevalorados

(19:55) me encanta la partecultural y arquitectonica pero el resto la pase para el culo

(19:55) no me reventaron la cabeza como a otros

(19:58) Veo que viajastei mucho.

(19:59) bastante

(20:01) ¿Tenés opinión positiva sobre algún lugar?

(20:07) obvio

(20:07) italia, francia, peru, chile

(20:09) Weón que envidia.

(20:11) n el verano vuelvo a italia

(20:11) aprovecho que me salio un laburin en venecia para ir para alla

(20:13) Sí, mencionaste que tus tíos o algo así eran de Italia.

(20:13) Oe, ¿Trabajo de edición? ¿Sabís hablar italiano?

(20:14) of course

(20:16) ...

(20:18) te estoy jodiendo si se hablar italiano

(20:19) Voy a tenerlo en cuenta por si necesito sacarle provecho.

(20:20) Pa’ la novela.

(20:21) para lo que quieras

(20:22) Hum. Sí.

Miércoles 05.09.20xx

(14:26) El Miguel dice que te conoce.

(14:26) Que le rechazaste el libro que están vendiendo por todos lados.

(14:29) ah puede ser

(14:31) ¿Pudiste tener un best seller en ventas por él y lo rechazaste?

(14:31) Y pensé que eras más o menos bacán para los negocios.

(14:34) ye conto el contexto?

(14:37) No, ¿Por?

(14:40) nos conocims en una joda cuando viaje a peru y el estaba hasta el orto de pisco

(14:40) me dijo ue se lo corrija

(14:40) que me pagaba cuando tuviera exito

(14:40) el libro ni estaba terminado

(14:43) Terrible sacoeweas.

(14:43) Suerte que lo mandé a la mierda.

(14:46) no se llevaban bien??

(14:46) onda no publique su libro pero igual me cae re bien

(14:46) aprendi varias recetas con su programa y me gusta su libro

(14:48) Es que hoy salimos a almorzar y terminamos hablando de política.

(14:48) Y lo mandé a la mierda.

(14:51) jajaj ok

(14:53) :)

(14:54) dejame a mi las relaciones con la editora

(14:57) Dale.


	5. (05:05)

Sábado 08.09.20xx

(23:03) seguis vivo

(23:03) ?

Domingo 09.09.20xx

(06:04) Sumamente estresado.

(06:04) Estancado.

(06:04) Nervioso por el tiempo que queda.

(06:07) hy algo que vos o yo podamos hacer al respecto?

(06:08) Sí.

(06:08) ¿No sabí si hay problema con ser controversial?

(06:11) manu que queres hacer

(06:14) Ser brutalmente ateo a través de un personaje, ¿Se puede?

(06:19) me chupa un huevo si no se puede vo hace lo que quieras y yo te lo arreglo

(06:28) Bueno.

(06:32) Gracias.

Viernes 13.09.20xx

(13:11) Estoy más nervioso que la chucha.

(13:20) x

(13:20) si vas re bien

(13:20) avanzaste bocha esta semana y vas a terminarlo a tiempo

(13:23) No por eso.

(13:23) Por la presentación.

(13:26) otra vez con eso?

(13:26) tan malo sos socializando y hablando en persona?

(13:30) Puta que sí.

(13:30) ¿Tu vai a venir?

(13:32) es la cuarta vez que me lo preguntas manu

(13:32) Que weón exagerado.

(13:32) Es la segunda vez.

(13:32) Pasa que mira, si tu vai y eris tú, yo voy a quedar mejor por comparación.

(13:34) estas diciendo que sos mejor que yo???

(13:35) No.

(13:35) No directamente.

(13:37) igual pienso ir

(13:37) para quedar bien con vos y la editorial

(13:37) ampliar la agenda de contactos y eso

(13:37) y la comida gratis

(13:40) Yo presento el libro, compruebo que tu voz es tan fea como tu cara y me voy a mi casa a dormir.

(13:43) me dijiste hermoso? porque mi cara es hermsa y si mi voz es como mi cara entonces e hermosa

(13:45) No.

(13:48) ademas no aceptas las cenas de las editoriales o de la prensa

(13:48) ¿

(13:50) No. Suele ser incómodo.

(13:52) wtf por que rechazarias comida gratis es comida gratis

(13:54) Es comida gratis a cambio de sociabilidad forzosa y preguntas repetitivas.

(13:55) y

(13:55) que tiene

(13:55) que aburrido que sos

(13:57) Super aburrido soy.

(13:59) por que puedo leer el sarcasmo si las palabras escrtas no tienen tono de voz lpm

(14:01) Es un buen resumen de toda mi carrera.

(14:01) ¿Puedo poner tu frase en la parte de atrás de mi libro?

(14:01) Debajo de la recomendación del New York Times, obvio.

(14:03) toda via leo tu sarcasmo

(14:06) ¿Por qué escribes tan pal pico?

(14:06) Parecís un cabro de once años.

(14:08) no teno tiempo de fijarme la ortografia del chat porque a diferencia tuya yo estoy laburando mientras hablo con vos

(14:09) ...

(14:10) :)

(14:14) Touché.

Domingo 15.09.20xx

(23:12) che me pasaron una encuesta de un departamento de marketing

(23:12) te puedo hcer un par de preguntas

(23:12) ?

(23:15) Dale.

(23:18) imaginate que estas en un avion y se cayera

(23:18) y vos terminas en una isla con unos pocos sobrevivientes

(23:18) juntan los libros que llevron para leer en el viaje y hay uno de autoayuda, uno de romance juvenil y uno de política

(23:18) cual lees

(23:25) ¿Me estai webeando?

(23:26) no

(23:27) ¿De verdad eso viene del departamento de marketing?

(23:28) mas o menos

(23:28) yo le puse mas onda

(23:30) Más onda.

(23:33) si

(23:33) contestame

(23:35) Depende mucho de qué tipo de libros son más allá del género. Por ejemplo, si fuera de algún político, no lo leería, pero si hablara de política general entonces sí. Lo mismo el de autoayuda, por ahí habla de cómo superar una crisis y asumo que tener un accidente de avión sería una. Y si el libro fuera de un político y el de autoayuda habla de algo que no me sirve, elegiría el de romance juvenil.

(23:37) dios que complicado que sos

(23:37) toda esa explicacion para decirme romnace juvenil

(23:38) ¡Es que depende!

(23:39) deja

(23:39) no te pregunto mas nada

(23:41) Qué bien.

(23:43) anda a cagar

Miércoles 18.09.20xx

(16:32) Tú eris un weón amanerao que sube fotos haciéndose el de la buena vida en Instagram.

(16:47) es una pregunta o una afirmacion o un insulto

(16:47) ademas de donde sacaste mi ig

(16:49) Me lo pasaste tú para que viera la comida que cocinaste.

(16:49) Hace un par de meses. Incluso si te dije que no me interesaba. ¿Te acordai?

(16:51) no me acuerdo

(16:51) igualque tiene

(16:53) Te quería preguntar una cosa, porque yo no tengo idea y Yahoo Respuestas se quedó sin respuestas...

(16:53) ¿Qué combina mejor, el azul marino o el gris con el marrón?

(16:58) wtf para que

(17:02) Sólo responde.

(17:03) la novela ya me la mandaste para hacer las ultimas correcciones en que momento vas a agregar eso

(17:05) En uno.

(17:08) ?

(17:08) no me digas que es para vos

(17:08) :o

(17:11) Tal vez.

(17:17) que estas tratando de combinar

(17:19) Quería comprarme un nuevo traje. Para el sábado.

(17:20) y por que tiene que combinar con el marron es por los zapatos?

(17:22) Por mi pelo po.

(17:23) bueno che si no te conozco man

(17:23) y por eso no sabria que opinar, pero creo que cualquiera de los dos pueden ir bien

(17:23) mientras no sea un verde fluor

(17:25) Ni muerto.

(17:26) de ultima mandame fotos de los trajes y te digo

(17:29) Lo pensaré.

(17:35) Gracias.

Sábado 21.09.20xx

Se refregó los ojos otra vez mientras esperaba solo a que la escalera mecánica ascendiera. Poco había dormido anoche pensando en los nervios de enfrentar a tanta gente. Le gustaría que ese fuera su único problema y su única razón, pero no era así. Martín le sacaba el sueño y eso lo ponía sumamente ansioso. En especial si tenía en cuenta que hoy lo conocería en persona.

Hace dos días, Martín lo ayudó a escoger el traje que tenía puesto hoy y seguía pensando en que el otro aún no lo conocía de cara. Soltó el aire que retenía en los pulmones: ya era un adulto con un brillante futuro por delante, no podía sentirse como un adolescente frente a estas situaciones.

Pero existía algo en su editor que no podía comprender qué era. A veces, pensaba que su interés era mera curiosidad al encontrarlo dual. Otras veces, llegaba a pensar que lo quería como amigo, pero al no tener muchos en su vida (y menos, duraderos) no sabía muy bien cómo proceder. Y lo más peligroso no era desconocer si sentía bronca o admiración por Martín, sino esa sensación con tinte romántico que lo pillaba completamente desprevenido.

Basta. Para bien o para mal, tendría sus respuestas hoy. Lo conocería y podía invitarlo a cenar, en plan compañeros, a ver si así al menos se inicia una amistad. O al contrario, descubre que es desagradable, que es aburrido y que no vale la pena nada más que para terminar el trabajo. Quién sabe.

El salón era amplio y ya había varias personas, ya que estaba un poco retrasado. Tenía colgado sobre su traje la tarjeta de identificación con su nombre, la cual se quitó ni bien estuvo allí para no ser reconocido hasta que no fuera necesario. Buscó alguna cara conocida para no quedarse incómodamente parado en el medio del lugar, pero no halló a nadie. Pidió un café, parte del exclusivo agasajo, y paseó a paso de tortuga con el vasito de telgopor en una mano y rozando con la otra las tapas de algunos libros que le llamaban la atención.

(14:39) Te vai a perder las bebidas calientes gratis.

Le escribió por impulso. Todavía le quedaba espacio por recorrer y café por tomar, pero no daba del aburrimiento y las ansias. En uno de los stands, un editor lo detuvo y retuvo, estrechando su mano de manera efusiva.

A las tres y media estaba en una sala pequeña, junto con otras figuras de la editorial que lo representaba. Ya le habían enviado el modelo por mail, pero recién ahora veía el libro de bolsillo en físico y estaba muy satisfecho. Se quedó con el libro en la mano como si fuera su bebé, casi acunándolo mientras charlaba con una chica de marketing. De fondo vio pasar a Miguel, que no está seguro de si lo vio, pero por las dudas no hizo nada para saludarlo.

(15:47) ¿No vas a venir?

Fue luego de mandar el mensaje que se dio cuenta que no le estaban llegando. Por un segundo pensó que sería la mala señal del lugar, abarrotado de gente con celulares que afectaban el buen funcionamiento, pero... si así fuera, Martín estaría aquí, junto con los demás de la editorial listos para hacer acto de presencia en la conferencia.

Pero no estaba.

Guardó el celular. Al rato le indicaron que debía subir al podio, donde un micrófono y una botella de agua auspiciante lo esperaban. Precavido, había escrito la breve charla introductoria a la reedición, así que no tenía que mirar al público al hablar, sino al papel. Las letras lo hacían sentir seguro, porque siempre estaban ahí para él.

Fue extraño sentirse aislado en una de las situaciones que más nervioso lo ponían, pero se abstrajo; dijo con parsimonia lo que vino a decir y recibió varios aplausos. Luego estrechó muchas manos con incomodidad, firmó un par de libros para que fueran sorteados y huyó al baño, donde se lavó la cara con agua helada.

Bebió champagne que le ofrecieron y se retiró temprano con la excusa de sentirse mal.

Cuando descendía por las escaleras mecánicas, frunció el ceño para sí. Se sentía sumamente decepcionado y enojado consigo mismo: ¿Por qué había permitido que expectativas tan amplias se deslizaran en su romántica esperanza? ¿Qué clase de idiota era? No estaba siendo profesional. Sólo era un jovencito _crusheado _por un compañero de trabajo, porque era bonito e ingenioso. Pero Manuel era un tonto, por la simple razón de sentirse como uno.

Tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo y dejar de ser tan poco profesional.

Domingo 22.09.20xx

(00:24) perdo que no pude ir

(00:24) ni avisarte

(00:24) tuve una urgencia familiar y long story short estoy en uruguay

Cruzó las piernas debajo de la mesa y dejó el celular al costado del plato vacío. Se frotó la frente y agarró el vaso para encontrarlo vacío. Se estiró para alcanzar el vino y servirse un poco más, notando que ya casi nada quedaba en la botella.

―Y vos por qué estás tan raro.

No era una pregunta, era una declaración. Sebastián sabía que había algo que estaba mal incluso cuando Martín todavía no estaba seguro de ello. Bebió el vino con tranquilidad, para luego hacerse el reflexivo. Se encogió de hombros.

Su hermano no dijo nada. Siguió guardando lo de heladera que usaron en la cena antes de tomar una silla y sentarse al lado de él.

―Sólo venís sin avisar cuando estás con algún quilombo o alguna crisis. ¿Me vas a contar?

―No.

Ese fue un intento de broma, pero su sonrisa terminó siendo un tanto amarga. No lo miró cuando él se fue, porque su reflejo en el vino parecía ser mucho más interesante, a pesar de ser simplemente un color distorsionado de su imagen. Se tomó el resto y revisó el celular, a pesar de que no había sonado. Después, siguió a Sebastián.

Él se estaba lavando los dientes. Tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos debido a que ser trabajador, marido y padre no era algo sencillo de equilibrar: menos cuando tu hermano te cae a la casa sin avisar... Y ahora Martín se sentía culpable.

―¿Te acordás que estoy laburando con Manuel Gonzales?

Sebastián hizo que sí con la cabeza y se inclinó a escupir en el lavamanos.

―Bueno, hoy tenía la presentación de su novela, la anterior, formato libro de bolsillo.

―Me contaste ―dijo, secándose la boca con una toalla de mano.

―Bueno, nos íbamos a conocer ahí. Y entré en pánico y no fui.

―Ahre. ¿Por qué?

Martín metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras evadía la mirada inquisitiva del otro.

―No estoy seguro ―contestó―. Porque no quería ir.

―Pero pensé que Gonzales te caía bien...

―Ese es el problema ―bufó Martín, liberando una mano para poder gesticular―. Que me cae bien. Que todavía no me decido si puedo romper esa línea de profesionalidad, o si ya la rompimos. Es un chabón re jodido y siento que a la menor me va a mandar a la mierda, pero lo quiero conservar como amigo y no sé cómo hacer eso, y como no sabía no quería estar en una posición donde tuviera que estar incómodo todo el tiempo.

―No sabés cómo ser su amigo así que lo dejaste plantado ―declaró Sebastián con lentitud y desaprobación―. No querés cagarla con alguien jodido entonces, así, de la nada, desaparecés.

―Bueh, si lo ponés así, suena para el orto...

―Martín; sos un tipo grande, no podés escapar del país porque no sabés cómo reaccionar ante la gente.

―No es eso...

―Es eso ―lo interrumpió―. Me voy a dormir.

Quería justificarse, porque no era así. Era diferente. Era como si tuviera un flechazo de amistad, como si _necesitara _ser amigo de Manuel. Y era extraño porque nunca le había sucedido, y no sabía cómo explicarlo sin que fuera raro o pensara que le gustaba o algo así. Y menos sabía cómo explicárselo al escritor, que seguro lo malinterpretaba y lo mandaba a freír papas fritas usando sus manos de sartén.

Así que estaba en crisis, estresado por trabajo y por motivos personales, en una casa que siempre lo reconfortaba.

No se sentía confortado. Y Manuel no le contestaba.

(01:16) contame como te fue en la feria

Y luego de hablar con Sebastián, tenía la sospecha de que no lo haría.


	6. (06:06)

Lunes 30.09.20xx

(22:26) ya entendi que estas enojado por no haber ido a la feria

(22:26) pero me surgio algo

(22:26) al menos podrias contestarme los mensajes de laburo y ser un minimo profesional no te parece?

(22:37) No estoy enojado.

(22:37) Entiendo que tenís cosas importantes que hacer.

(22:37) Estuve ocupado, disculpa. Ya te contesto por mail.

(22:39) entonces no estas enojado?

(22:42) Qué weá importa. Como tú dijiste, seamos profesionales.

(22:43) entonce si estas enojado

(22:43) Córtala.

(22:43) no

(22:43) tuve que ir ala casa demi hermano

(22:44) Me da bronca no saber socializar y pensé que si estabas ahí sería más fácil pero filo, no tenís por qué justificarte ni nada de eso.

(22:44) No era tu obligación estar ahí.

(22:49) no smos muy profesionales en general

(22:51) Ya me di cuenta.

(22:52) pero me encantan las fotos de tus gatitos

(22:52) y tus conspiraciones fumado en la madrugada

(22:52) perdon si no pude avisar a tiempo pero soy un pelotudo en general

(22:52) no me dejes de mandar mensajes que no tengan nada que ver con el laburo

(23:01) ¿No dijiste recién que “seamos profesionales”?

(23:03) ah si

(23:03) lo dije para ver si me hablabas otra vez

(23:08) Yo quiero ser más profesional, no una fuente de entretenimiento para ti. Lo siento si en algún momento se desvirtuaron los roles que debimos estar cumpliendo, asumo mi parte de culpa en eso.

(23:08) Pero ya fue.

(23:34) eso depende de lo que vos quieras. si queres que sea un ya fue lo voy a respetar pero yo no quiero que sea un ya fue, yo quiero relacionarme con vos porque ya dije que me caes bien y me cago en eso de la profesionalidad porque soy amigo de la mayora de la gente con la que trabaje, asi que eso depende de vos.

(00:16) Lo voy a pensar.

(00:17) cmo vos quieras

Martes 01.10.20xx

(16:41) Oye.

(16:41) Me queda un mes para entregar la novela, ¿No?

(16:41) ¿Es hasta el 31 o el primero de noviembre? ¿Hasta qué hora?

(16:43) formalmente hasta el 31

(16:43) pero no vas a terminar el mismo dia de la entrega la novela

(16:43) menos el final

(16:43) esas cosas las tenes que tener hechas nates de la fecha formal

(16:43) el 31 es limite

(16:45) Ya. Ok.

(16:45) ¿Y si me paso?

(16:46) si para el 20 no tenes todo listo voy a tu casa a encadenarte al escritorio de la compu

(16:48) No venís a la feria a tomar café gratis menos vas a venir a mi casa.

(16:51) golpe bajisimo

(16:52) Pero justo.

(16:53) ponele

(16:56) Es que es el final. El final es lo más importante: tiene que ser impactante y dejar satisfecho al lector.

(16:57) entonces hacelo impactante y dejanos satisfechos

(16:59) Lo hacei sonar muy fácil.

(17:00) para vos deberia serlo

(17:00) confio en lo que escribis

(17:02) Porque no te queda otra.

(17:04) porque se como trabajas y me gusta

(17:04) asi que cerra el culo y ponete a escribir

(17:06) Sí, mamá.

(17:08) yes daddy se dice

(17:09) ...

(17:10) ;)

(17:11) Puta madre, Martín.

(17:12) daddy o tincho

(17:13) Puta madre, Tincho.

(17:13) aww

Jueves 03.10.20xx

(13:03) Te mandé tres bocetos rápidos y resumidos de cómo quiero hacer posibles finales.

(13:03) Puta que no me decido.

(13:16) lamento informarte ue te equivocaste de archivos

(13:16) ???

(13:17) NO LOS ABRAS

(13:19) MARTÍN

(13:19) TINCHO

(13:20) RESPETA MI PRIVASIDAD CONCHETUMARE

(13:22) tarde

(13:22) vos me lo mandaste

(13:22) y me gusta

(13:22) podrias sacar un libro de cuentos romanticos

(13:24) Te odio.

(13:24) Ahí te mandé el archivo correspondiente.

(13:26) si dejaras de ponerle a todos 1, uno, a, sahdklsa, etc esto no te pasaria

(13:27) Chúpalo.

(13:28) cuando quieras

(13:29) ...

(13:30) no era una oferta?

(13:32) Weón desagradable y poco profesional.

(13:32) Lee mis finales y dime cuál te parece que debería desarrollar.

(13:32) Mi preferencia personal es el llamado “aaaaa”.

(13:35) espera que no termine de leer tus cuentos

(13:35) TE DIJE QUE NO LOS LEAS

(13:38) te re veo sacando un best seller cliche y rosa bajo un pseudonimo para no mezclar tus creaciones

(13:38) yo te contrato ahre

(13:39) Sólo lo escribo para relajar porque fluye más rápido y no tienen mucha trama y oh por qué weá me estoy excusando.

(13:39) Además no son tan cliché.

(13:39) ¿O sí?

(13:41) jaja nop

(13:41) esta bueno

(13:41) y si algun di aqueres hacer guita esto suena a que podrias hacerlo comercial muy fácil

(13:43) ...

(13:43) Lo consideraré.

(13:45) siempre es gusto leerte, lo vayas a publicar o no

(13:45) asi que no dudes en mandarme lo que quieras

(13:47) Te tomo la palabra.

(13:48) dale :)

Viernes 04.10.20xx

(11:17) bueeen dia

(11:17) mandate por el que elegiste

(11:17) el aaaaa cierra mejor todo

(11:17) los finales abiertos ya no garpan tanto como antes y el otro es como muy fantasiosamente perfecto

(11:17) no me copa

(11:17) igual la decision es tuya porque lo hagas seguro lo escribis bien

(11:19) También me convencía ese.

(11:19) Gracias.

(11:20) para cuando pensas tenerlo

(11:20) ¿

(11:21) Para... antes del veinte, supongo.

(11:21) Como tú dijiste.

(11:22) asi ya arreglo una reunion con los de la editorial y les da el tiempo para leerlo y todo eso

(11:22) estuve hablando a escondidas con los de marketing

(11:22) para hacerte la portada y carteles

(11:22) ;)

(11:24) ¡Buena!

(11:24) Me siento motivado.

(11:24) Gracias, Tincho.

(11:25) siempre para vos

Viernes 04.10.20xx

(09:15) [Foto adjuntada]

(09:47) ahre por que se levantaba tan temprano

(09:47) para pasarme una foto de tu desayuno?

(09:49) Es la prueba de que estoy trabajando.

(09:50) o es una excusa para hablarme

(09:50) Tal vez. Tal vez no. Jamás lo sabrás.

(09:51) eso es un sí

(09:52) No.

(09:53) yo tenia ganas de ir a desayunar a algun lugar lindo

(09:53) pero me dio alta paja asi que me cocine un budin

(09:54) [Foto adjuntada]

(09:56) Y yo tomando el té con galletitas baratas.

(09:57) cuando quieras te cocino

(09:58) Prometís mucho.

(09:59) ah hablando de eso

(09:59) te cambio de tema

(09:59) necesito tu direccion para que la editorial te mande una muestra del libro en fisic

(10:01) ¡Qué bueno!

(10:01) Amo esta parte donde casi todo está terminado.

(10:02) [Dirección adjuntada a través de Google Maps]

(10:04) joya

(10:04) te dejo trabajar entonces

(10:05) Qué amable de tu parte.

(10:06) ya queres pelear?

(10:07) No. Bye.

(10:08) :)

(10:41) ¿ESTO ES EN SERIO?

(10:42) jaja

(10:42) NO ME JAJAEES

(10:42) ¿En serio mandaste una torta a mi casa?

(10:42) Yo soy weón, cómo me van a mandar la muestra si no entregué el final.

(10:42) Y ahora sabís donde vivo.

(10:43) sip

(10:43) tu desyuno parecia triste

(10:46) Pero weón, soy alérgico las almendras.

(10:47) ME ESTAS JODIENDO NO LE PEGO UNA LA PUTA MADRE

(10:48) Era un chiste jaja.

(10:48) ¡Gracias!

(10:48) Está riquísima.

(10:49) casi me infarto gil

(10:49) de nada

(10:50) :)

(10:51) :)

Sábado 05.10.20xx

(01:29) Qué lindo es comer torta a la madrugada.

(01:29) Gracias de nuevo.

(01:32) que gracias

(01:32) todo se paga en esta vida

(01:34) ?

(01:35) quiero fotos!

(01:35) fotos de tus gatitos!

(01:36) Ah, sí. Por supuesto.

(01:36) ¿Dónde quedaron mis modales?

(01:36) Mañana ni bien me levanto te mando un mail con un pack de gatitos.

(01:38) vamo carajo

Domingo 06.10.20xx

(00:11) ay no te agradeci por las fotos de gatitos

(00:11) los re amo

(00:11) cuando me los presentas ahre

(00:14) ¿Estai insinuando que te invite a mi casa?

(00:14) Puta que eri weón.

(00:14) Ni en un millón de años.

(00:15) que POR QUE

(00:16) Son mis gatos po.

(00:16) No se los puedo mostrar a cualquiera.

(00:18) ahora resulta que soy un cualquiera

(00:19) Además nica te dejo entrar a mi casa.

(00:22) por

(00:22) yo podria cocinarte algo rico

(00:22) girando en el aire algo con la sarten para impresionarte

(00:22) y acariciar todos los gatitos que pueda a la vez

(00:24) ...

(00:24) Por qué lo hacís sonar super agradable.

(00:24) Yo sé que si vienes a mi casa seguro termina como Misery o una wea así.

(00:26) eu re si

(00:26) digo, no

(00:26) igual ese riesgo lo corres todos los días

(00:27) ???

(00:28) yo ya tengo tu direccion jajja

(00:29) Me siento muy intranquilo en este momento.

(00:32) al contrario

(00:32) ya demostre que uso mi poder y conocimiento para el bien

(00:34) Ok. Te concedo eso.

(00:34) Pero por favor no me vuelvas a mandar nada.

(00:35) por?

(00:36) Porque, ¿No sé?

(00:36) Me da cosa. Culpa. No es necesario.

(00:36) No importa.

(00:39) ya se que no es necesario

(00:39) nadie me obliga a nada a mi

(00:39) te queria regalar algo y lo hice

(00:39) no tenes por que sentir culpa

(00:40) Ya lo sé.

(00:40) Gracias de nuevo.

(00:42) ahora si te vas a sorprender cuando te mande sorete en una caja

(00:44) ...

(00:44) Weón.

(00:44) No tengo palabras para describir lo mucho que te detesto.

(00:46) ah si?

(00:46) porque usar palabras es tu trabajo

(00:46) si vos no tenes palabras para describir los dos estamos bastante jodidos

(00:49) Es verdad.

(00:51) :)

(00:56) Eres como escupir para afuera por la ventanilla y que te caiga en la cara. Eres ir a una cita y pisar caca una cuadra antes de llegar al restaurante. Eres sacarse un moco y lastimarse la nariz en el intento, y cuando te sangra te manchas tu camisa blanca favorita. Eres la sensación que produce una anciana al subir al bus y que te pida el asiento a ti específicamente que estás agotado del trabajo de mierda de oficina y de la semana. Eres sentarse en el inodoro y que la tapa esté puesta, pero cuando la subes es peor porque es invierno y está helada. Eres la verdura atrapada en un diente.

(00:58) .

(00:58) Mentira, igual eri’ piola.

Lunes 07.10.20xx

(11:04) Oe.

(11:04) No sé si seguís enojado.

(11:04) Pero mira el correo que te mandé.

(13:40) okay

(13:40) ya lei todo

(13:40) que en el medio de todo encontrara a la esposa y la escena ultima del camion es excelente

(13:40) me gusta este final

(13:41) Me alegro.

(13:41) Porque no estaba seguro ni estoy seguro todavía.

(13:42) es el oficio del escritor viste

(13:43) Supongo...

(13:44) cuando ganes un premio me lo vas a agradecer

(13:44) tengo buen ojo, ya vas a ver

(13:46) Hey, ¿Y qué pasa ahora?

(13:47) como

(13:48) Me refiero a que tú ahora lo corriges, me dices si falta algo o si me conviene algo. ¿Y luego?

(13:50) te paso el pdf de todo completo como para que lo repases por si querés agregar o cambiar algo

(13:50) y dpues lo mndo a la editorial

(13:50) seguro que van a querer una reunion conmigo, pero dudo que lo lancen antes porque mirandolo desde el marketing les conviene unir tu libro a una publicidad de halloween o algo asi

(13:50) te molestaria?

(13:52) No. Si vos decís que es bueno, entonces confío en tu palabra.

(13:52) Estaba pensando que, ya que lo terminé antes, puede haber una preventa, ¿No?

(13:52) no creo

(13:52) tienen que hacer bocha de laburo

(13:52) auuunque si lo contemplaron con l fecha puede ser

(13:52) te mantengo informado

(13:54) Gracias.

(13:57) si hay preventa o festichola nos vemos ah i :)

(13:59)...Supongo.

(14:00) que poca seguridad que tenes hoy

(14:02) Se siente raro terminar un libro.

(14:03) no esta terminado

(14:05) ???

(14:07) no esta terminado hasta que la gente lo lea

(14:07) y lo interprete

(14:07) y tenga sentimientos positivos o negativos al respecto

(14:09) Suena filosófico.

(14:10) ademas ya esta

(14:10) son bocha de hojas

(14:10) anda a comprarte un champagne o algo asi para festejar

(14:12) No es mala idea.

(14:12) Voy a ir.

(14:12) Si igual tengo que comprarles comida a mis gatos.

(14:14) cinco kilos de comida para gatos y una botella de champagne

(14:14) no te sorprendas si la cajera te mira raro

(14:16) Si voy siempre en pantuflas y ni me mira.

(14:16) Pa’ mi que trabaja volá.

(14:18) o sos tan feo que le da verguenza mirarte

(14:19) Buena, weón, ¿Lo sacaste de un libro de chistes para nenes de cinco años?

(14:21) si, lo edité yo y vendio mas que el tuyo

(14:22) ...

(14:23) no me bardees si no te la bancas

(14:25) Puta weón, ¿Te graduaste en una villa?

(14:25) No, espera. No contestes.

(14:25) Cállate.

(14:27) no dije nada

(14:27) no escribi nada

(14:29) Mejor.

(14:29) Shush.

(14:32) que te pasa no me shushees

(14:34) Mándame un audio pronunciando eso, por favor.

(14:36) para que lo escuches en tus momentos privados????

(14:36) ni en pedo

(14:36) bueno por ahi si

(14:37) Qué.

(14:38) que

(14:39) Cada vez se me hace más difícil hablar contigo.

(14:40) no se como interpretar eso

(14:42) Como quieras.

(14:43) uh?

Viernes 11.10.20xx

(20:03) que haces el mircoles a la noche

(20:07) Jugar con los gatos y dormir abrazando una botella de cerveza.

(20:07) Probablemente.

(20:09) we have a date

(20:10) Qué.

(20:11) a la noche

(20:11) nos vemos en una libreria del centro que es re linda pero no me acuerdo la direccion asi que te la paso por mail dale

(20:12) ...

(20:12) ¿Para qué?

(20:14) ya te dije, una cita

(20:15) Qué.

(20:15) No, en serio.

(20:16) la pre venta de tu libro

(20:16) salame

(20:16) Oh

(20:16) hacen reunion con gente del palo y seguro que va a ser una cosita chiquita simbolica porque la pre venta es por internet pero bueh

(20:16) .*

(20:17) Claro.

(20:18) no se si es formal pero veni con el traje ese que te quedaba bien

(20:19) Ok.

(20:20) que poca emocion la puta madre

(20:22) Estoy...

(20:22) No sé.

(20:23) ?

(20:47) ???

Sábado 12.10.20xx

(02:15) Perdón por haber dejado de responder.

(02:15) Y ser tan cortante.

(02:15) Y no haberte dado las gracias.

(02:15) Luego de una intensa y relajada reflexión acariciando a Nicanor, llegué a la conclusión de que tal vez haya entrado un poco en pánico por el hecho de vernos.

(02:15) Si es que vienes.

(02:16) Me gustaría mucho, pero me gustaría mucho más que no vinieras.

(02:16) Pero seguramente lo harás porque es tu trabajo, supongo.

(02:16) Y por más que insista que nuestra relación debe ser meramente profesional, a veces sería agradable tener conocidos recurrentes.

(02:16) Sólo estoy divagando, lo siento.

(02:19) conocidos recurrentes?

(02:19) es la manera mas fría y deforme para referirte a amigos

(02:19) o a un polvo casual

(02:19) a veces sos complicado de entender

(02:21) Sí, lo siento.

(02:22) y voy a ir

(02:22) la ultima vez fui yo el que entro en panico asi que supongo que te entiendo

(02:22) aunque vos seas bastante pelotudo para las relaciones sociales

(02:22) supongo qu no estoy mucho mejor jaja

(02:24) ¿A mi presentación en la feria del libro?

(02:25) si

(02:26) No sé si sentirme más tranquilo o no.

(02:27) por que no

(02:28) Porque a pesar de todo, me hueles a problemas.

(02:29) nunca me oliste

(02:29) siempre huelo bien

(02:29) ando bien perfumado

(02:30) ¡Es un decir!

(02:30) tampoco entiendo tu decir

(02:31) Mi decir se refiere a que te presiento problemático.

(02:32) cuando te cause problemas yo

(02:32) completaente injustificado

(02:33) No opino lo mismo.

(02:33) Es algo más personal y sólo estoy divagando al respecto, así que disculpa.

(02:33) Nos vemos el miércoles, si decides venir.

(02:34) eso ultimo esta bastante demas

(02:34) deja de decir todo en modo pasivo agresivo

(02:34) si tenes algo que decirme decimelo

(02:35) Lo voy a pensar.

(02:35) Pero no creo que tenga algo que decirte que no te haya dicho ya.

(02:36) como vos me percibis problematico yo te persibo con muchas mas cosas

(02:36) que no me queres decir

(02:36) pero hace lo ue se te cante el orto

(02:37) Te quería pedir perdón y gracias, era eso nomás.

(02:38) no naci ayer, manu

(02:38) pero te perdono y de nada

Miércoles 16.10.20xx

(11:04) me olvide de mandar mi traje lindo a la lavanderia asi que me tuve que comprar uno nuevo mas lindo

(11:19) es marron

(13:46) Increíble tu aporte de información sobre asuntos relevantes.

(13:49) chupme bien la pija

(13:58) Rechazo la oferta por el momento, gracias.

(13:59) por el momento??

(14:08) no me claves el vitso

(14:09) como estas de los nervios

(14:16) voy tomar tu falta de respuesta como que lo estas manejando pal culo

(14:50) :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por no terminar de publicar más esto, im feeling like shit.


	7. (07:07)

Manuel sabía bien que entre la gente con dinero y fama no estaba bien visto usar dos veces la misma ropa, menos de manera seguida. Pero él no tenía mucho dinero y la fama era subjetiva, ya que su nombre era famoso, pero siempre podía justificar su imagen con “el escritor raro y humilde”. No es que hubiera dado la cara tantas veces: apenas había fotografías suyas en internet, menos en el periódico, ni hablar de las redes sociales. Le gustaba jugar al mítico, no sólo en la escritura. (Cuando en realidad sólo le tenía temor al boca en boca de la gente y prefería marginarse antes de que otros lo hicieran).

Y aquí estaba. En una de las librerías más grandes y bonitas del país, cerrada exclusivamente para él y la gente que participó y participará en la producción de su libro de alguna forma u otra, y personas que quizás no tenían nada que ver, pero eran más importantes que él y le convenía conocer. O por lo menos, saludar con amabilidad para quedar bien. Y ninguna de esas personas le interesaba como quien todavía no llegaba. (Y temía que no llegara).

Dentro de la librería, en el segundo piso donde se realizaba el evento, en el baño individual donde el rumiar de la música apenas alcanzaba a penetrar, estaba él encerrado mirándose al espejo. Tenía ojeras enormes bajo sus ojos de tan poco dormir en la semana y de nulo sueño en la noche pasada. No podía sacarse de la cabeza los nervios de conocer a Martín, no importaba cuántos gatos tuviese encima o cuántas cervezas en el cuerpo. Y ahora se sentía más ansioso de ello que de la publicación de su segundo libro, lo cual era sumamente extraño. Tenía mucho miedo a generar expectativas que pudieran decepcionarlo y romperse su propio corazón, pero arrinconado en el baño, se dio cuenta que aquellas expectativas ya estaban.

Sentía un _déjà vu_ de la última presentación, pero mucho más intenso.

Suspiró con resignación y destrabó la puerta, hallando a un hombre esperando en la puerta para hacer uso del baño. Este señor se presentó con emoción, pero enseguida le ganó la urgencia y cerró la puerta en su cara. Todavía no se sentía como una celebridad, aunque en este especie de festejo privado lo fuera. O lo hicieran sentir como una.

Ningún trabajo es completamente agradable. Salió a dar la mano a las personas, a forzar sonrisas y a distraerse. Conoció al editor jefe de Ocholibros y conversaron un poco; era un señor bastante absorbente y reservado a la vez. También intercambió palabras con alguien de marketing que le hizo miles de preguntas desde el lado de fan y tuvo que firmarle dos libros. Habló con una chica que no sabía de dónde salió, pero ella le dejó su número personal y Manuel no comprendió si trataba de coquetear o hacer contactos para meterse en el palo editorial. Ese era el problema principal por el cual nunca terminaba de encajar en este mundillo.

Abatido de socializar, huyó al balcón y cerró la puerta de vidrio detrás de sí. El viento fresco fue una suave bofetada que lo hizo sentir mejor al instante. Acarició la piedra helada del balcón y observó la vista a la ciudad: a las once de la noche, las luces de Santiago brillaban iluminando historias ajenas a un exitoso escritor que se sentía fracasado en lo más hondo de su alma. Eran dos sentimientos contrarios que ni siquiera complementaban, pero juntos eran sinónimo de nostalgia.

La puerta de vidrio se abrió detrás de él y su corazón dio un brinco al reconocer a Martín. A su derecha estaba el editor jefe que conoció una hora antes y a su izquierda tenía enganchado del brazo a una señora muy mayor que tranquilamente podría ser la reina de Inglaterra, con sus perlas en el cuello y su vestido rosa viejo.

Tampoco es que se fijó mucho en ellos. La apariencia de Martín le había quitado el aliento tan de repente que le produjo rabia. Para colmo, ya había visto en fotos lo precioso que era, pero en persona era una obra de arte cuyas millones de palabras que conocía no le alcanzaban para describir. Se había cortado un poco el pelo, haciendo su cabello rubio estuviera parejo y apenas cubriendo sus orejas. Sus ojos esmeralda se lucían sobre su piel pálida incluso teniendo la luz en su espalda y las sombras jugando más a abstraer su radiante belleza. Era más alto que Manuel y ese detalle simple aumentaba más su enojo irracional; el color marrón antiguo de su traje era feo pero a él le quedaba _vintage_, como modelo que impone su propia moda. Hasta su manera despreocupada de agarrar la copa de champagne era envidiable.

Oh, pero no terminaba ahí. Martín entró hablando un fluido italiano a la señora supuesta reina mientras que el editor jefe los miraba, expectante, y Manuel intuyó que no estaba entendiendo una sola palabra igual que él.

―_Io presentare a eccellente e magnifico Manuel Gonzales_ _che_...

―Ah, sí, sí, Gonzales ―interrumpió el editor jefe con desesperadas ganas de llamar la atención de la señora―. Nuestro eh... ―chasqueó los dedos dos veces, buscando la ayuda de Martín con la mirada.

―_Scrittore._

―Sí, nuestro _scrittore stella._

Manuel no sabía cómo reaccionar. Lo estaban adulando en pos de impresionar a otra persona, era muy consciente de eso. Martín continuó hablando en el desconocido idioma y se separó de la mujer, haciéndole un gesto (sin interrumpirse) al editor jefe para que entrara con ella, indicándole con su mano libre que disfrutaran a solas en el festejo. Sintió que le decía con ese solo gesto y con pura amabilidad “si tan chupamedias eres, te la regalo”. El editor jefe la tomó del brazo y Manuel quedó impresionado con la sencillez con la cual los había echado, y que para colmo, quedaran felices. Era eso o estaba jodídamente enamorado y aunque escupiera lo vería como algo admirable.

Martín se giró hacia él, dando un paso al costado para apoyar los brazos y la copa en la piedra del balcón. Le regaló una amplia sonrisa incontenible, antes de desviar la vista.

―_Eccellente e magnifico Manuel Gonzales _―repitió en un susurro, con un tono mucho más divertido e irónico que el de la vez anterior. Tomó un sorbo de champagne y fijó sus ojos verdes de nuevo en él.

―Hola ―se limitó a decir, bajo y con cierto pánico.

―Más seco que la concha de esa vieja, vos ―comentó Martín en el mismo tono con el que hablaba dulce italiano.

―Tan desagradable como siempre, tú ―se burló con disgusto, olvidando todos los nervios en un santiamén―. Hablando de la vieja, ¿Quién era?

―Una editora de varios escritores importantes italianos a la que Ocholibros le quiere comprar los derechos de traducción.

―Ah. Tiene sentido lo chupapico del weón ese.

―Y yo soy el desagradable.

―Nunca me excluí.

―_Touché._

Manuel se sorprendió sonriendo. Se obligó a adoptar una expresión más neutra, aunque notó que Martín no se molestaba en hacerlo: estaba inclinado hacia él como si fuera un objeto brillante en el medio de una aburrida nada. Por momentos se sentía orgulloso de atraer su atención, pero luego se sintió abrumado.

―¿Vas a editar mi próximo libro? ―Propuso en parte con tono bromista, en parte hablando en serio. Y principalmente, para decir algo y no caer en el silencio. Se giró, observando la ciudad que era una vista mucho más cómoda que el de la gente hablando.

―No.

―¿No? ―Inquirió decepcionado ante su rápida negativa.

―Me dieron ganas de escribir ―confesó Martín sin mirarlo―. Así que me voy a tomar una temporada sabática para inventar algo y ver cómo sale ―comentó, terminándose su bebida y dejando la copa a un costado, lejos de los dos.

―Oh ―contestó sin pensar, aprovechando la excusa de la charla para apreciar los detalles de su rostro a la cercanía―. Mentiría si dijera que no me interesa leer la mierda que vayas a escribir.

―Gracias ―le respondió con entusiasta voz y ácida sonrisa.

―Pero ya, en serio me gustaría leerlo.

―Ya sé.

Martín parecía menos blah blah en persona que en chat, lo cual descolocaba sus planes de dejarlo hablar mientras Manuel lo adoraba en pánico gay. Carraspeó, dándose cuanta que seguía tenso y que le dolía herir su propia dignidad al insistir con algo que ni siquiera había redondeado bien, pero de todas maneras habló sin pensar demasiado:

―Pero, podemos... seguir siendo amigos, ¿No? Digo, aunque no trabajemos juntos, aunque...

Reprimió sus ganas de gesticular para tratar de explicar lo que no sabía hacer con palabras. Era estúpido que se expresara tan mal al hablar con Martín cuando tenía un puto Best seller.

―No ―replicó el otro, y su tono esta vez sugería que su respuesta era más que obvia.

No lo era. Se le secó la garganta y no le vendría mal una copa de champagne. O una botella entera. O un barril. Un coma alcohólico sonaba bien como para tragar la humillación que sentía. No le gustaba a Martín, ¿Por qué pensó que...?

Era increíble el poder que le cedió sin saberlo. Con la sola acción de inclinarse hacia él apagaba cada actividad neuronal que estuviera sucediendo. Se acercó como si tuviera la intención de contarle un secreto que no sería apropiado que el resto escuchara, pero lo único que no le parecía apropiado era que su boca estuviera tan cerca de su mejilla.

Y su aroma. Tuvo que luchar contra no cerrar los ojos mientras suspiraba, porque Martín tenía razón cuando días antes le había dicho “siempre huelo bien” y era detestable tener que darle la razón. Maldito metrosexual.

―¿Seguro que me querés como amigo?

Su tono sugerente alivió a Manuel: esta química peleadora era mutua, y la atracción innegable. Tan malo no podía ser para leer a las personas y por suerte no lo era. Por impulso y locura, no permitió que se alejara sin estampar sus labios contra los de Martín, depositando un beso rápido como respuesta a aquella pregunta retórica.

Martín se apartó. Se giró, observando el festejo sin interés, rompiendo en una sonrisa traviesa.

―Qué indecente que sos, en frente de toda la ciudad, de toda la editorial, de la editora italiana...

Manuel enrojeció contra su voluntad, mascullando un “conchetumare” inaudible.

Martín dio una zancada hacia adelante y lo invitó a seguirlo.

Lo siguió. Atravesaron la fiesta, pasaron por el baño, bajaron las escaleras y Manuel pensó que saldrían, pero en el pasillo hacia la salida, Martín se detuvo. No tuvo tiempo de formular ni el principio de una idea que ya tenía la boca del otro sobre la suya. Se aferró a su ropa con efervescente pasión, chocando su propia espalda contra la pared en el proceso.

Sólo la luz de la escalera estaba encendida, ya que el resto de la librería estaba cerrada. La tenue iluminación le daba una confianza y una privacidad que lo animaron a corresponder a Martín como si no hubiera un mañana. Sintió sus manos en la cintura, por debajo del traje y enganchándose sus dedos en la cintura del pantalón.

Manuel se separó con la necesidad de aire, expulsando en un suspiro hasta la última duda que tenía respecto a Martín. Él llevó una mano a su mejilla y con sutileza lo acarició con el pulgar.

―¿Querés que nos vayamos?

―Por favor.

Se besaron otra vez, rápido como si fueran conscientes de todo el tiempo que habían perdido desde que se conocían. Rápido y bruto, descuidados y guiados por el amor. Tontos, pero felices.

Tal vez hubiera sido correcto despedirse, pero siguió a Martín de nuevo. No estaba seguro hacia a dónde iban cuando salieron en la calle, pero ahora estaba entre las luces de la ciudad y el zumbido lejano de transportes solitarios, y se sintió un poco como en una película. O mejor dicho, como en una novela que él no escribía, pero se vio involucrado de todas maneras.

Martín le abrió la puerta de un auto gris y rectangular, así que supuso que irían a algún lado. O volverían. Lo vio dar la vuelta y subirse por el lado del conductor. Bajó la ventanilla y puso música, algún rock lento y callado.

―Quiero conocer a tus gatos.

―Ya sabes la dirección.

Martín lo miró, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso de nuevo, antes de asentir y esbozar una sonrisa enorme y hermosa.

―Sí, ya la sé ―asintió, arrancando.


End file.
